Long Road to Love
by storyteller362
Summary: It's been a year since Elena had become a queen. With suitors and outings, could the person that Elena is really meant to be with be right next to her? Reviews are appreciated! Now completed.
1. Prologue: The Princess and Gabe

**Hello to all readers! This will be my first longer story here that is actually connected in a lot of ways lol. So if something feels missing or unfinished it is because this will go on for awhile. Hopefully this is enjoyable and everyone lines. **This is dedicated to** Ember Reverie (Lilac Shimmer.) **This is your request for the first chapter! If anyone has ideas or suggestions leave them in a review!****

 **Summary: When a visiting princess** **ends up in Avalor and takes an immediate liking to Gabe,** **Elena starts to feel a little jealous when a nearby princess has feelings for Gabe.**

 **Note: Alright this is posted again because the subplot I had did not seem to fit where I wanted it so I'm just skipping the entire thing. With Olaball already out, I'm not changing some of my other fics around Gabe's family and what not. However, that is corrected in this fic. So Gabe's father is still alive. His mother's name is Blanca and not Dolores. However, some things will still be the same. Like his extended family will still be the same such as Aunt Maya and his cousins Josefina and Veronica unless we are told differently on that front. Also his extended family did get larger when it comes time.**

* * *

 _6 Months Earlier_

It was a nice and sunny day in Avalor as Elena waited just outside of the castle. Next to her was her family talking to each other. Isabel drawing in her notebook. They were going to meet with a surrounding country about being an ally and trading partner. It was one of the few they hadn't made right away.

Esteban fretted across to Elena as she just smoothed out her ballgown. "Esteban, we're going to be fine," she soothed as Esteban stopped short in front of her. Elena not wanting to hear whatever it was he would rant on about, nodded toward Naomi and her abuelos to step forward. The prince and princess of Cruzan was coming. There was talk of trade and becoming allies as Elena was excited herself.

Taking a breath, the carriage pulled up decorated in a soothing sea green and gold colors.

Elena took in the princess and prince that stood outside the palace. Both of them looked like they were twins with dark hair that looked blue in a certain light and blue eyes. They chatted among themselves as Elena stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome to Avalor," she asked curtsying. "I am Queen Elena."

"I am Princess Cindia of Cruzan," said the girl as she curtsied as well. Her icy blue dress twirling slightly at her ankles as Elena couldn't help but like her gown. She looked friendly with a spark in her eye.

"And I am Prince Kalen," said the boy with a baritone voice as he bowed to her. His voice not matching his small and slight frame. He took her hand before kissing it. "Also of Cruzan."

"It's a pleasure," said Elena again as she invited them to come into the palace. This was going great as she was pretty much used to it so far. This was her fourth one so far since becoming queen. That was a great track record she liked to think.

They seemed to be impressed with the castle. Everything had been cleaned for their visit which would last a week. Parioso was the only country between the two, so they were going to make a vacation out of it. One week in Avalor and Elena was determined to make it a memorable visit.

Elena showed them all the rooms in the castle including the music room, library, and then their own rooms. Just so that they can get comfortable and they could prepare for dinner. Tonight, her abuela had made some of her tamales and a few other Avaloran goods.

It didn't take long for dinner to come along either. The brother and sister duo had freshened up in their rooms and had come down to the dining room. She had Gabe and Rico escort the two of them down from their room. Everything was going fantastic so far and both Elena and Esteban were pleased about that one.

This is great, we'll seal this deal and they'll have a great vacation, thought Elena as Gabe and Rico held the chairs out for the visiting royals. She looked at Gabe who gave her a subtle hint that everything was going great for them. The two royal guards when to stand attention at the doors to make sure nobody uninvited came in.

"I must say I am very enchanted by your castle," said Cindia. "And I am rather impressed with you Queen Elena. To take the title of queen at such a young age."

"Well I've only been a queen for about six months, two weeks, four days, and sixteen hours but who's counting. Thank you for the compliment," said Elena flushing but sitting up proudly. It was true, and it will have been a whole year in another six months. Things were going fantastic and it could only get better. "I'm hoping tomorrow after you're all rested that we could talk about our kingdoms just to make it even better."

"Of course," said Kalen as he put a napkin on his lap. "Sometime this week I hope to get a chance to know you myself Queen Elena. Perhaps we could go out on an outing together, one day our kingdoms could get even closer."

Elena coughed a little as Esteban made a gesture for her to accept the invitation. It was rude to deny him an answer and she couldn't help but just question how to answer this properly. To be honest a date never crossed her mind with the prince.

"An outing would be great," said Elena unsure how she felt about the young and charming prince. The twenty-year-old gave him a week smile. No, she thought, as she looked over him trying to think of a good reason to get out of this. However, it was important to please their guest.

Her hesitance seemed to prompt a response from her cousin of all people. "Oh, it will be supervised of course," said Esteban noticing his cousins slight discomfort. Of course, Gabe would go with her. "Captain Nunez would go with you."

The prince and princess shared a look with each other as they seemed to be talking with their eyes. Elena had seen her parents do that before, especially when something came up that she and Isabel didn't need to hear. "We could make it a double date," said Cindia, "get to know each other."

She sent her brother a look that Elena could only mean what are you doing. At least this was not the intention of coming, just the alliance was. Elena just nodded grateful for that. And Gabe was there if things got too awkward. She didn't have to turn around to know that he'd be okay with that plan.

"We'll make it for dinner tomorrow then," said Elena as Esteban nodded in relief. Just one outing wouldn't hurt, would it? Esteban changed the talk to trade as Elena could only think that she had a date tomorrow, just great. She could only hope that Gabe was okay with spending time with Princess Cindia.

The next day after her usual rounds and some royal duties. This included meeting up with Dona Paloma of all people for some reason. She stood in her closet trying to find something to wear. Elena searched for a dress that, honestly, was kind of plain. It wasn't that she wouldn't impress the visiting prince it was the fact that she didn't want to. Of course, one day she'd like a spouse and someone to love, but she didn't even spend a year ruling by herself.

Might as well make the most of it as she slipped on a pastel pink dress with black trim. Her thought went to Gabe who probably wanted nothing to do with a visiting princess. If anything, he was going to find this pretty boring. She felt bad for him as she went to the carriage to find Cindia and Kalen talking. The unmistakable feminine voice spoke first.

"I don't mind spending time with the captain. He's handsome and I bet a really good kisser."

Hearing this Elena stepped back a little to hear that Cindia looked forward to the date. And the fact that she called Gabe handsome and good at kissing. Elena would admit that she found him attractive with a powerful build and expressive brown eyes. But never had she thought of him as a good kisser. She never even thought about kissing him.

Then putting a smile on her face, she made her way over to them. Neither of them seemed to have noticed that Elena might have heard their conversation. Thankfully they were still talking nice about her when she wasn't around. Then Elena could see Gabe coming up behind her, dressed for a date.

"Well this will be fun," said Cindia as they got into the carriage. Since Gabe was with them, Euan was driving. "It'll be like one big date."

The carriage soon stopped in front of Angelica's café which was her normal spot. All four went in as people parted for their queen. Carmen smiled brightly at them as she tried to clear a table for the four of them. They stood there for a minute before Carmen came over to them.

"Well I'm able to get two tables back to back," she said brightly. "I'm sorry that I can't get two together."

She gestured for them to follow as Cindia linked arms with Gabe. Elena just brushed it off as Kalen held out her chair for her. Smiling at him Elena sat down as Gabe held out the chair for Cindia. Alright this was going well. Everyone was polite with each other. The brother and sister pair were back to back then Elena could easily see Gabe and vice versa.

Not paying attention to Gabe or Cindia, Elena turned to talk to Kalen about himself. She smiled as she looked him over seeing that he went rather overboard for the date. He had on a rather outlandish outfit as if he expected her to put on her ballgown. This wasn't going to be good.

"How do you like Avalor so far Prince Kalen?" asked Elena brightly, before wincing. She should have asked him about his night. Elena scolded herself very well knowing that she should ask about his first night.

"I like it very much Queen Elena," he said as she got a little happy hearing that one. He picked up and played with his napkin before sitting it on his lap. "Now if we forget about the trade we could talk about commissions on…"

At this Elena found herself zoning out on this conversation. Oh great, he didn't seem to have to have anything in common with her. His first starting point went on to talking about art commissions. He just seemed to drone on about art and painting. While she did enjoy those activities, it wasn't something she could feel passionate about. Then the fact that he did just talk. Granted she let him talk.

After Carmen had taken their order she looked over at Cindia and Gabe as she saw them getting along. In fact, Cindia seemed to be laughing at something Gabe had said. Something in her bubbled as she let out a sigh. She was just a little jealous that Cindia was having a better date then her. Not that she was jealous of Cindia.

Steaming a little she turned and tried to pay attention to him. It was hard to pay attention to what he was saying. This was only a half hour into the date and it was just so-so because she allowed it. Yet, she wanted to remain polite to him before breaking into the conversation.

Julio arrived with the food as she took a bite. It was silent between the two of them as Gabe and Cindia chatted on and on.

"Prince Kalen," she said as he finally stopped to eat some of his food. "Maybe we could talk about something else. Do you like fencing, kids maybe, horseback riding, music, or something outdoors?"

"Oh," he said swallowing as he shifted not comfortable with those ideas. "I'm not an outside person. I like indoor activities, I like to play some music though. Do you like the tuba?"

Tuba music? Her eyes grew wide as she thought about tuba music being pleasant to her ears. Before she could even explain, Prince Kalen coughed a little again. Maybe he had a frog in his throat?

"I'm afraid that we don't have much in common Queen Elena. However, I'm not going to let this get in the way of our agreement," he said as she turned her complete attention back to him.

"That's alright Prince Kalen I'm happy that we'll have at least each other as an alliance and trade partners. Should we be getting going?" asked Elena as she looked over at Gabe and Cindia. They looked like they were having fun. Gabe even laughed at something she said.

"Sure," he said getting up as she watched them.

That feeling in her stomach she brushed off before going to the carriage. By the end of the week both would be gone for her feelings to even matter. Her face fell a little as she saw Cindia reach over to hold his hand. She would just talk to him about his date when the visitors went to bed.

Elena sat down in the carriage as she tried to get next to Gabe. Instead, he was sitting next Cindia. Kalen looked at her before sitting next to her. Being okay with Kalen now, Elena tried to pay attention to Gabe's conversation. They were talking about fencing and his leaping stag move.

Finally, she couldn't take it. "You know Gabe showed me that move before," she said. "It's because of that I won the swordsman cup."

That seemed to catch Cindia's ear. "Really? That sounds fun, you sound like a good teacher Gabe." Then she looked at Elena. "And you won congratulations. Do you still fence?"

"Yea, I love fencing my mami and I would fence," said Elena as Cindia started to talk to her.

It was natural as the conversation seemed to flow between the three of them. Gabe tried to get Kalen involved but he just wanted to watch the scenery. Elena felt a little bad that she didn't talk more to Cindia before. They got along well, and she liked that Cruzan was so close that they could talk sometimes if they wanted. Now all she had to do was talk to Gabe about his date.

Upbeat she went to go talk to him. Just talking to him about Cindia would be enough at least she hoped. He had a room near her own in case and his main bed in the barracks. She made her way there as she heard some giggles. She turned and saw something that she never thought that she would see. Turning her head back to look at Gabe with Cindia. Cindia looked like she was visiting Gabe in his room.

She just decided to head her to own room as she felt her stomach turn. Cindia was just getting a tour probably, even though they already had one. Maybe he was just showing her where he was, so she could find him late at night in case of an emergency. Elena felt her head spin before she waltzed on over to the pair.

"Captain Nunez, may I speak to you alone?" she asked pointedly in front of Princess Cindia. "I'm sorry Princess Cindia."

She shrugged before giving him a small hug and bounced on her heels off. Elena watched her go before turning back to Gabe. It was just the two of them now as Elena smiled at Gabe. It was nice just the two of them as she flushed.

"Queen Elena is everything alright?" asked Gabe as he bowed to her slightly, just in case Kalen was around and noticed their rather informal way with each other. Elena smiled up at him as she wondered what she would say to him about the foreign princess.

She just nodded at him noticing that they were alone. "Oh, it's nothing, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean for you to get stuck on some date. If it was a bad date you can blame me fully. Was it really that bad?" she asked curious to know herself. Gabe might have just been polite to her. The air suddenly started to feel a little thicker as that feeling in the pit of her stomach came back. This morning probably meant nothing.

Gabe looked thoughtful as he wanted to tell Elena the truth. "To be truthful Elena it wasn't too bad," he said finishing in his mind that Cindia was no Elena. "She's pretty funny and we have a lot in common."

What?! Elena couldn't unhear that that pit in her stomach grew.

"We talked some and she wants to spend some more time-"

Growing a little heated Elena stopped listening to him as he just seemed to sing Cindia's praises when she had nothing in common with Kalen. Taking a breath, she stopped when Gabe was looking at her with a funny expression on his face. Before she could think of a way to politely get out of this conversation she practically spat at him.

"You know what Gabe, just spend some time with her," she said feeling a little too fed up. Why that mattered to her she didn't know. "I'm going to turn in a little early. Good night."

With that Elena turned to head back to her own room. She didn't know what to feel now that she told Gabe to spend some time with some princess. A princess that would be gone by the end of the week. Elena changed into her nightgown and let her hair down. Maybe just a goodnights sleep would help clear her mind as she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow she would talk to him. What happened was just a huge misunderstanding and they'll be just fine. She just kept repeating that Cindia would be gone by the end of the week. She would be gone by the end of the week. Quietly she made her way down the hall to sleep in the same bed with Isabel.

The next morning Elena woke up to do some of her royal duties. She had a long list of people that had complaints from and she would have to see. Elena hated that this was keeping her from seeing Cindia and Kalen today. Least of all talk to Gabe.

After complaints about a village road, another about clap boards at the elementary school, and finally a shipment on eggs to the castle kitchen. Elena went to go find Gabe as she waved to Isabel. She was busy showing Prince Kalen one of her inventions. She saw Gabe coming into the castle from a side door as she saw Princess Cindia with him.

Tapping her foot Elena waited until Gabe was alone. Something in her twitched as she saw Gabe give her a hug. Then her eyes grew wide when she saw Cindia kiss him. From the angle of where she stood she couldn't tell if that was a cheek kiss or a lip kiss. That didn't seem to matter though as it wasn't her kissing him. Instead it was a girl that had long raven hair and a blue dress.

Swallowing Elena turned her head before looking back and seeing that they weren't together. Gathering all of her confidence Elena stalked over to Gabe. He was staring at her retreating form like she was a goddess.

"Gabe," she said going over to him. "What happened?"

Gabe snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Elena. She tried to read him as he looked relaxed and a small smile on his face. She hadn't seen that look from him before. That part of her that twisted in the pit of her stomach turned into what felt like… anger.

"I just got back from a date. Princess Cindia asked me out," he said carefully picking out his words.

They weren't seeing each other, thought Elena, she and Gabe weren't in a relationship. They were just friends, close friends. Sure, they had their moments together here and there. They had sweet moments and she didn't know what to say to that.

"Elena?" asked Gabe softly as he wondered what she was thinking. "Are you okay? It was just a date it's not like we're getting married or anything. I'll still be your friend, guard, and captain."

Elena wasn't sure how she felt about that. Something in her broke as that is what Gabe was to her. Just a friend. Her guard. Captain of the royal guard. A mixture of emotions she didn't know how to describe just seemed to race through her mind.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said as she felt the blood in her head. This wasn't making any sense, but it was her head ruling over her heart. Elena just felt like yelling at him as she got her own feelings confused with what was coming out of her mouth. "You know what just don't talk to me Gabe."

She stalked off at Gabe just looked really confused his jaw locked, as he didn't follow her. Maybe to give her some space, she thought, honestly hoping that he'd follow her. When he didn't she slammed her door shut.

It wasn't until two days later did she even feel up to talking to Gabe. It just took a while for her head to cool down. He had come to her trying to figure out what was wrong, but she wasn't budging. She didn't even know why she was fighting with him.

Besides she had this whole ruling thing to do. Prince Kalen and Princess Cindia were set to leave soon and maybe things would get back to normal. She just had to find the right time to talk to Gabe and clear everything up. She just needed a reason to explain what happened.

Taking a step back she stopped when she saw Prince Kalen in their music room. He must have been waiting for her abuelo since he was meeting with all her family eventually. Yesterday she even saw him in the kitchen with abuela. He waved to her as Elena went into the music room to sit at the piano bench. He was busy looking over their selection of woodwind instruments.

"Hello Kalen, how have you been today?" she asked. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend time with you since our date."

"Oh, it's alright I understand that you still have your duties as queen. And I've enjoyed spending time with your family. Your sister is really creative and your abuela makes excellent food," he said with a grin. "Although I doubt your abuelo will keep me from my precious tuba music."

Both Kalen and Elena laughed a little at that one. Francisco was one stubborn man and who knew how he felt about tuba music.

"Are you enjoying your visit?" asked Elena carefully not to mention his sister.

"Oh yes, I'm enjoying it very much," he said as he rattled off some of the many things he enjoyed about Avalor. She smiled as Elena knew that she could tell Isabel that Kalen enjoyed having her around. If he wasn't seven years older than her, she would have encouraged him to pursue her romantically. "And I can see my sister has too. Cindia seems to be quite taken with your captain."

"So, I've noticed," she said remembering her spat with Gabe. "I hope she has a chance to enjoy Avalor at her own pace however."

"Knowing my sister, she'd have already done it while he works," said Kalen shaking his head a little with an eye roll. "However, they seem to have a lot in common. She'll probably be planning their wedding soon enough."

Wedding? Elena didn't think that they had become that close in a little less than a week. She had to go and talk to Cindia. Now. She didn't know what she was feeling toward Gabe, but she didn't want a wedding to happen.

"Wedding," she said a little amused as she laughed a little.

"My sister does like to jump ahead," he said amused as he waved.

Her abuelo came into the room as Elena kissed his head before going off to find the princess. No way, Gabe was too smart not to jump into something like that. And she had no idea what she was feeling toward Gabe. It could just be jealousy over the fact that Cindia was taking her friend away. Or the fact that Gabe would leave her.

Elena went looking for princess Cindia who was somewhere in the castle. Since it was raining she couldn't be out on some date with Gabe. Not only that but she did see Gabe with Higgins, Ricco, and Damion about their rotating schedules.

Then she heard a soft whistle from someone behind her. It wasn't familiar from someone she knew before realizing that it was Princess Cindia. The person she was looking for. She was heading toward the library as Elena caught up with her.

"Princess Cindia, could I have a word," she asked as they had the same stride now.

"Of course, we could talk in the library," said the raven-haired girl with a smile as she opened the door for the both.

Together the two girls walked into the library as they found a nice quiet space. She held her chair out for her as Cindia sat down first and then Elena. She could only hope that Cindia would be nice about this. Elena took a breath as she just smiled at her.

"Could I ask you something first?" asked Cindia. "It's about Gabe." Elena a little nervous nodded as she hoped it wasn't about marriage. "Listen, Elena I really like him. I think he's a nice guy and-"

"You want to marry him," interjected Elena remembering the conversation from earlier with her brother.

Cindia had a surprised look on her face as she flushed. "I know I can move fast if I wanted to. Elena, I think he's great. Sure, he's a bit socially awkward and such but with enough training and learning, he could be a great king one day. I wanted to ask you if you were okay with us being together. Gabe said that you were fighting about something and wanted to talk, but figured that you would need your space."

Elena wanted to say something but held her tongue. It was quiet between them as Elena struggled for what she wanted to say.

"Listen," she said reaching out for a hand. "I'm a crusader of a good spontaneous love. I can tell that Gabe likes me, but I think he also really likes you. I have a proposition. I'm not going to pursue him romantically I want you two to have a chance. If nothing happens in a year, I'll come back. Until then I think you two should explore what you have. Plus, you'd be adorable together. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Elena only looked a little stunned. She didn't expect this. She didn't think that Cindia would be that nice or sweet about it.

"Thank you," said Elena as she thought about it. "And I was really just wanting to see how you were enjoying your vacation."

"Oh, well I'm loving it and actually going to see what your sister is making. Would you like to come join us?"

"I think I need to find my abuela, but I'll see you at dinner."

They nodded at each other before hugging it out. Elena couldn't help but feel grateful toward her for being nice about this. She didn't even have to say much of anything. Now all she had to do was find her abuela who was bound to be in the kitchens. Luisa seemed to be there at all times of the day.

Elena found her there just baking away. The head cook was talking with her about the grocery list for the castle that they needed to order in bulk. The older woman must have saw her as she excused herself and told the cook to just step out.

"You want to try some of our empanada's?" asked Luisa brightly as she saw her face. "We can eat while we talk."

Then Elena spilled everything about what was going on. She left out her queen duties as that wasn't really the problem. It was Gabe as she told her what she was thinking. Her thoughts were there as she felt that weight on her lift.

"And why shouldn't she like Gabe? He's sensitive, warm, loyal, open, friendly, and actually really smart," said Elena. "Either Gabe is like that puppy I always wanted, or I have very real feelings for him." She sighed as she didn't know what to do. She couldn't focus on a relationship right now like Cindia could. "Abuela? Gabe said he was always with me. Why do I want to cry?"

As soon as she said that, she felt her voice crack. Oh no, she wasn't going to go and cry over a boy although the pit in her stomach started to grow. Elena wasn't going to get upset over Gabe meeting with Princess Cindia. She felt her abuela's arms around her as she hugged her tightly. Luisa separated but kept her arm's length. As they were the only ones in the kitchen they didn't have to be quiet about their talk. Elena didn't dare tell her about the ultimatum.

"I think you need to talk to Gabe. Even if you don't feel something strong right now you do feel something."

"I can't tell him! They're really happy together and if I admit I like him and it doesn't work out and she's with someone else I've ruined his happiness and destroyed our friendship."

"Oh mija," said Luisa as she hugged her granddaughter hoping and thinking there was an easy way to help her. It seemed as if it didn't seem like a very easy fix. "Just talk because honesty always works."

Elena hugged her again as she promised that she would come and help make the last breakfast with their guests again. Now all she had do to was find Gabe. Something told her that it would be easy to find him though. And there he was right there talking with Cindia and Isabel about testing some invention together.

"Captain Nunez may I speak with you?" she asked with a small smile. The girls nodded as Gabe followed her off to the side where nobody could hear them. It was that comfortable silence that she liked so much between them. They could talk all they wanted as she sighed. "Listen Gabe I didn't mean to cause a fight with you."

"I'd imagine the stress," he said agreeing with her. "If you'd like to talk you could just come and find me. I can imagine being queen is hard along with having guests."

Elena wanted to tell him about her struggling feelings for him. It doesn't sound like Cindia said anything to him about what was going on. With that she was a little relieved about it.

"I think I will," she said remembering what Cindia said. Gabe might make a good king all she had to do was hear what he had to say. "I'd like to hear what you have to say. Anyway, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I was kind of jealous of all the time you were spending with Cindia. It's been awhile since we had done something together and I'm sorry for acting out."

He was quiet as a grin was on his face. Elena didn't want to tell him about feeling about romantic stuff about him. At least not yet.

"I think we shoulddo something together this weekend," he said, "I know you're not busy since Naomi is coming back from her vacation with her parents. But you, me, Mateo, and maybe Isabel."

Elena gave him a small grin okay with that. Then laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like that," she said hugging him. Gabe hugged back as she felt his strong arms around her. Now all she had to do was sort out her feelings, not now but soon.

"I'm buying the ice cream," he said as Elena scoffed she could just do it herself. Then again it'd be free ice cream.

"Deal. It's free for me."


	2. Chapter 1: Elena and the Letter

**Author's Note: This is for DaBlueRaven who wanted to see a ball in a story. I did change the idea of a marriage law but this is part one of two. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Cultural Notes: Chocolate and chili cake is a real Mexican dessert that tastes delicious.**

 **In the past a quinceañera is very distinctive. In former times, the girl's fifteenth birthday would have signaled that she was an active, adult member of the community, fully ready to take on her share of responsibilities, and indicated that she was of marriageable age and status.**

Elena sat with her abuela on her left and Gabe on her right as the three looked at the nervous woman. Between the four of them sat a piece of cake. Chocolate and chili cake with a thick frosting the perfect combination of smells. There were even strawberries sitting on the top of it. The sweetness of the chocolate and the spiciness of the chili made Elena's mouth water just looking at it. She nodded at her guard and then at her abuela with a smile on her face.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Elena between her friend and abuela. The woman, Juanita Vargas, looked nervous as neither said anything right away.

"I will," said the man's voice on her right. Finally, Gabe picked up his fork and slide the plate toward him. Taking a bit first he savored the cake and just how good it really was. Holy crap was this fantastic! Not as good as Luisa's but still amazing.

Then Luisa and Elena took bites of the food. Oh it was so moist and fantastic thought Elena as she turned and looked at her friend and grandmother. They had been searching for a new chef for weeks since the last had retired. Now they pretty much found one, Juanita was made for the job. Although she was sure that with her duties one of the other candidates would be hired as a backup and side help. She also got along well with the others thank goodness.

Luisa pushed the plate to the middle of the table again as Elena looked at the dark-haired woman. "Alright so Juanita Vargas, on the behalf of my abuela Luisa and captain Nunez," said Elena before Gabe raised his hand a little as she rolled her eyes smiling, "alright, royal taste tester Gabe and official guinea pig. I, queen Elena, officially hire you. Congratulations you got the position. You start Monday at breakfast."

The dark-haired woman nodded as she could tell that she wanted to squeal in delight. Her abuela and Gabe applauded for her. "Thank you so much. You won't be disappointed with my food." She curtsied before walking out of the door, Higgins waiting there to show her to her room. Room and board for all staff was in the agreement.

Gabe reached over for the pastry she had presented them to eat. "I'm going to finish the muffin that she made, if you don't mind." Luisa arched her brows at this. "I'll save half for you too Luisa."

"What if I want a bite?" teased Elena as Gabe just cut it three ways between the three of them. "Thanks Gabe." She smiled at both him and her abuela as they ate the last bit of muffin together.

"Well, I need to go find Francisco," said Luisa sitting up and heading toward the door. "I'm going to give him a piece of this cake that Juanita had made. He loves triple chocolate and chili." Elena smiled as she saw the way her abuela would talk about her abuelo. They were so loving toward each other when they were together. Maybe someday she was going to get that too.

"I have to meet with the lieutenants," said Gabe getting up as he followed her, "I'll see both of you around the castle." He nodded in their direction, before leaving the kitchen with a nod. He stopped at the door before turning back to Elena. He looked like he wanted to say something but flushed before leaving.

Elena nodded at him before he left as she had to go look for her next queen duty. Granted, she had done most of them early this morning surprising Esteban and Francisco. Isabel was making a new invention in her workshop. Her grandparents bonding at the moment. Mateo in his magic workshop and Naomi down at the docks. Elena realized that she needed to be here soon enough, but it was her off day from being her royal advisor. Even though Naomi wasn't here she was doing just fine. She had just hired the new head cook. Now she just had to wait to interview for a new stable head. Senor Guzman was retiring and Elena made it her point to find someone new to take over. The last interview was with Kimberly Munoz. It was Armando's job to help but most of her duties were done, so why not help with the hiring? From around the corner she saw Euan Higgins coming in her direction.

"Queen Elena," said Higgins as he was panting heavily. "It's your abuela, after you.. Or rather, left she… I just passed by... She's in the hospital wing."

Elena felt her heart dropped as she made her way to the castle hospital that they had set up. Her abuela? But she was fine this morning and she was in excellent health. What could have possibly happened? Breaking out into a run Elena made her way to the wing as she saw Isabel outside of the door. She could hear the footsteps of the rest of her family and friends that were here.

The guard outside of the door had refused to let anyone in as they were waiting anxiously with each other. She sat next to her abuelo first who was just sat there staring at the wall. This can't be good as Elena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Abuelo?" she asked softly as she took his hands. "Abuela will be okay, she's strong. She's really strong and whatever happened she'll make it through."

"I hope you're right Elena," said Francisco squeezing her hand. The two hugged for a minute before Elena made her way over to Isabel.

The young girl had been crying into Rico's chest. The two were busy working on an invention that Rico was the test subject for. The young man nodded at her as Elena got next to her sister as the two hugged. Elena couldn't help but cry a little as she pulled it together.

Isabel and Elena broke apart a little as Elena kissed her forehead. Elena kept her voice from shaking as she put her arm around the younger girl. She saw Esteban come in with paperwork, but a grief stricken look on his face. Elena looked back at her sister with a calm face as she faced her. She put both of her hands on Isabel's small shoulders.

"Isa, abuela will be fine. I just saw her this morning and she is a strong woman. Abuela is always strong remember?" she said reminding Isabel of the fiery heart of Luisa Concepcion Rodriguez. Isabel nodded as the door opened to reveal the castle doctor Sergio Ortiz.

Everyone look up at him with an anxious look on their faces. What was going to happen?

"Okay I think we found the issue," said Sergio as he looked at Elena and Francisco closely. "Appendicitis, it's curable but it requires a surgery. In a woman her age it might be risky, but she is in good health. We'll schedule it for as soon as I can get fit it in."

"Of course," said Elena as she could breathe a little. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath for so long. "Thank you. Can we see her?"

He stepped aside as Francisco went into the room first. Before Elena could make her way into the room Esteban had pulled her aside. The two of them went to the library as he was quiet. It must have been abuela's up and coming surgery that was on his mind now.

It was quiet between the two of them as they looked at each other. Elena stopped just outside of Esteban's study as he held the door for her. She cautiously stepped inside as she looked around. Elena loved her research just as much as the next person, but when she stepped into her cousin's study, her eyes only grew wide. Books upon books were in here some of them seemed as old as the kingdom itself.

"Esteban, you wanted to talk to me?" she said as she glanced around at the books a bit impressed that he had read through them all. She never read this much of the library before. The only part of the library untouched was the books on the Maru. "Esteban what's going on?" she asked again as she saw a stack that reached her waist.

He pulled up a chair as she sat and quirked her eyebrow.

"I was going through some paperwork that I had found. It was, uh, uncle Raul's," he said as Elena stared at him as he continued on. She wanted to look at his handwriting for the last time then remembered that it wasn't the time. "Um, he had set up a courting arrangement with one of his friends sons. He wanted you to start considering courting and marriage when you reached 21. I'm wondering if you have ever thought of this?"

Elena was handed the papers as she fingered her father's handwriting. He always wrote with a slant, his words carefully chosen, and evenly spaced. She looked over her father's words as she looked at the date. This letter was written not too long after her fifteenth birthday. Long ago a quinceanera was considered a way to let people know that she was ready for suitors. Elena looked at her father's handwriting again as she could imagine him writing. He was always good with words.

Next to her Esteban seemed to be rambling. This was something that her dad wanted but she had to do what she wanted as well. She had only been ruling for one year already and it was fantastic. Never once did the thought of marriage, courtship, or even boys in general cross her mind. Now it did, and it came out in a way she didn't expect.

"I found the man, he's now married and has a son about six years older then you," said Esteban as Elena snapped her head in his direction. "I'm not sure how you want to handle this."

Elena sighed as she looked down at the letter. Her dad seemed enthusiastic about the date that he was encouraging. Then again Elena needed to choose her own kind of path. If she wasn't in the amulet she might have went on the date before deciding.

"A ball," said Elena after a minute. "I want to go on the date that papi would want me to. Yet at the same time I'd like to keep my options open. So, a ball and I could meet some other potential suitors. After hearing about abuela I can't help but think… You guys aren't going to be here forever. I'd like to have someone that I could work with."

"Okay, that I can do," said Esteban after a minute.

He took a paper as he scribbled something down on it. Elena tried to look as she liked the idea forming in her mind. It would be a great way to meet some guys. And she could meet the son and the suitor all at the same time. Even better she could throw a party. Nothing was better then a party and getting dressed up.

Esteban passed the paper in front of her with the word requirements at the top. Oh boy, she thought, as she skimmed over the three. So far it didn't look too bad.

 _No medical complications such as insanity_

 _Permission from both families._

 _Must be prepared for regency_

She could see it. The courtship would be long and so could the engagement. It wasn't like Elena was getting married right now. But she couldn't help but think it was going in the right step. A part of her wanted a family. Elena wanted to have what her parents had. Having an heir was important but so was wanting to pass on traditions and being a great parent. She could find this if she wanted at the ball.

"Maybe we could put some restrictions on the guests? I mean preparing someone for a regency can be very intense."

Elena looked at the list as she added a requirement.

 _Someone from Avalor (no princes)_

"Sorry Esteban, I'd rather have someone that loves Avalor just as much as I do. No foreign princes should be involved, maybe nobility, that kind of thing."

He let out a sigh as Elena was willing to work with that. Now it was just a matter of who could she even get married to? He had known that she'd need a husband one day…. At least that left plenty of nobility that she could choose from. Elena also had plenty of freedom to choose who she wanted and time.

"I figured we should at least make a list of acceptable suitors. A count a duke, a knight, a military leader. Someone that knows what you do, how to do some of it, and be willing to train for it."

Elena looked at the paper she had in front of her. She thought of some of the nobles that she had met before and who would be within her age range. Maybe she should talk to Naomi and abuela after her surgery about this. After all, it was a discussion about boys. Something that they could relate to. She felt that pang in her chest as she thought of her mother. Her abuelos were once a lord and lady not too far from the palace. That's how her parents even met and maybe she could see it happening to her.

"What is your ideal young man?" pressed Esteban trying to help Elena.

She was determined not to make this stressful. Just go on a couple of outings with each of them and then start narrowing it down.

"Esteban," she said slightly exasperated. Esteban clearly wasn't helping as much as he thought. At least she had her list of guidelines and go from there. "Please stop. I understand that you're trying to help but still stop. This isn't helping any of us. I know that I must get married and have an heir eventually. I know that Avalor depends heavily on me and who I marry. I want to make my decision on this not you. I think I can take over from here."

Esteban stared stonily at her unsure what to make of this arrangement now. She was never prone to going off at him like this. Despite saying that she would not get stressed, Elena felt her head start to hurt. She didn't want to worry about this now. She had years and several young men to visit and get to know. "Well these are the kinds of suitors that your father would be looking at," reminded Esteban to her hotly before regretting what he said.

The mention of her dad made her feel sad before turning to Esteban. If this happened nearly fifty years ago, she would already be married and have children. That was out of line and not something that she would hear out of her cousin's mouth. Nor was it something that she could unhear. Elena stepped back from him, how dare he for even saying that.

"Even if they were the same kind of suitors, this is not the way papi would be handling it. You know that Esteban," she said just as hot. There was only one guy her dad would want her to see. The rest were her own idea. She took a deep breath as she heard the guards outside doing drills. Both grew quiet as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now.

She felt her eyes start to grow red as she felt her cousin take her hands. She didn't want to look at him. This was something that she would have discussed with her mother. With Isabel and whoever she married would be part of the family. Someone everyone approved of eagerly accepting her husband. Elena didn't want to start crying about this. Not here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that," he said getting on her level. Elena bit her lip wondering if he really meant that. She knew her cousin meant well but sometimes she wasn't sure. "Listen, Elena I know that I haven't been kind about this. I do want to see you happy and taken care of. There's also a country at stake and I want what's best for both. You're important to me and I want to see you happy and taken care of. We don't live forever and that security is comforting."

Elena looked up at her cousin as tightened her grip on him. She understood, she really did, as this meant that Avalor would get a king. Someone who would be going through the same things she would. "I know you're trying Esteban. Thank you for that and for trying to look out for me. I know you're not dad and thank you for being my cousin." She unclasped her hands from him and threw her arms around him. What exactly was she going to do?

"Now you're ideal young man?" pressed Esteban again. "Someone like me, yes?"

At this Elena made a face before giggling not taking that seriously. "Someone like papi. Fun, a good leader, brave, handsome. Around my age though."

At this Esteban made his list of some of the people that he could think of. There was a royal academy that had plenty of young men that had graduated. Hmm, he thought as he drew up the list of people. Plenty of young men that Elena could take a shining too.

 _Bernardo Rivera_

 _Devi Silva_

 _Nevada Moreno_

 _Jeraldo Morales_

 _Carlos Estrada_

 _Jose Maldonado_

 _Felix Robles_

 _Criston Lanz_

 _Amistad Haro_

 _Pablo Ortega_

Elena looked over at the list as she smiled thinking of a few of the names. It was nice to be here with Esteban even if it was something as strange as this. Oh well, she thought with a giggle. "I'm thinking of taking this list to abuelo and Naomi. They might have someone to add or take off. And I can deviate from the list."

Esteban nodded along. "Fine, when Miss Turner comes back tomorrow we can gather up the old council and talk about this," said Esteban with a sigh.

"Now I'm going to visit abuela."

The next morning started with Naomi meeting her soon. Elena found herself shaking her head as she saw the former grand council file into her abuela's private hospital bed near the wing. It wasn't too long ago since it all were in the same room but it was still foreign to see them all come back. She surveyed her family and friends as they sat around her. The only person not needing to be caught up was abuela since she already knew what was going on.

"It all started with a letter," started Elena looking at the letter with her dad's handwriting. Then looked to Naomi with their thoughts and ideas.

"Oh mija you're growing up everyday. That's very mature of you Elena," said Francisco, "And I'd be happy to help you make that decision. I support you in any decision that you make, and if you don't want to do this that's fine too."

Naomi and Luisa shared a look with each other as they seemed to contemplate this.

"Elena, you know you don't have to do this now," said Naomi. Esteban did have a point, but it didn't have to happen as soon as possible. "I mean I get that it's inevitable, but it doesn't have to be now. And if it does happen soon I call being bridesmaid."

"Thanks everyone," she said.

Elena had been thinking about it since last night. Esteban's words haunting her about what her dad would have wanted. Looking down at her list of suitors, would these really be the same people her dad would have picked? Elena remembered her parents inviting royals hoping that she clicked with one of them. She even had a better idea of what to start out with rather than just a friend.

"Elena we're not going to take away your throne if you don't marry," said Naomi. "Then we'd have to start the grand council again." That was a joke as Naomi didn't mind the meetings and such as Elena smiled thinly at this. Then Isabel would have to be the next queen when she reached 20. "It's not like we're telling you to get married in a month."

"I know, I was just thinking about it, I do want to get married. Not right away but it doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. Maybe go on some outings and decide from there. Get to know some of them and have a long engagement," said Elena surprising herself. She figured maybe hold off for a year but that sounded a lot better.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreeing with that idea. Francisco nodding along happily, hearing that sensible thought it was a decision her mother would have made. Luisa was happy to hear this and would be happy with anyone that she picked out. Then Naomi was just happy to hear that there weren't protests, although she would have totally helped if it came down to that.

"Actually, I was thinking of a ball. We could host one with all of the people on the list. Then pick a couple that I liked the most and go on outings with them. I figured abuelo, abuela, and Naomi could look at the list and see if there is anyone I should add or take off the list."

Elena looked at everyone as it seemed pretty fair at least.

They all looked at the list carefully. "Take off Bernardo," said Luisa with a roll of her eyes being blunt. "He's not exactly the brightest and it would take the longest to train him if you chose him."

"Abuela!" scolded Esteban as he pictured the dark-haired man with an easy smile. His dad oversaw the royal navy. He likely wasn't going to get his father's position but that was still blunt. "He's not too bad."

"Well he might be too bad but he's still a little slow on the uptake," she said giving Esteban a look. She didn't exactly have the greatest experience with Bernardo at the last ball. "I'm saying no."

Elena shrugged before deciding that it was okay to take him off the list.

"I like Lucas Serrano," said Francisco as he nudged at Luisa who smiled hearing that surname.

Esteban quickly jotted down that name. No one else seemed to have any other kind of problem with the others. It'd be one person to replace perfect. "Esteban could you arrange the ball?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said gathering his book with the law in it. With any luck she'll find someone in this chaos. "We should probably make up some ground rules for this. I thought of the five main ones."

 _Can't get help from within the family and friends_

 _No magical aids_

 _All dates must be in Avalor_

 _Cannot talk to anyone about this (including each other)_

 _Treat Elena and her friends and family with the up most respect._

The others silently agreed with that list as Elena didn't need anyone wooing her with outrageous things. Magic, people on each other's sides, and all that jazz.

Outside in the hall Isabel and Gabe shared a look with each other. Boys? Courting? Marriage?! That was not what either of them were expecting. Both were not pleased with this but for very different reasons. Gabe felt something in the pit of his stomach that he recognized as jealousy. Then Isabel was not happy to be sharing her sister with some suitor and eventual brother in law. Things were okay that they were.

Everyone filed out of the room as Elena looked back to see both standing there. Elena nodded at her family before looking at both of them.

"Alright did you hear all of that?" asked Elena looking at the two of them a bit amused.

"Elena are you really going to get married?" asked Isabel as she looked uncomfortable and a little fearful at the idea. "And you're going to leave me."

"Isa that's not," started Elena as Isabel raced down the hall as her blue skirt swished behind her. Gabe went to follow her to try to comfort her. Elena put her hand on Gabe's shoulder to stop him. "I'll go talk to her. Thanks for wanting to help Gabe."

He smiled at her although his eyes didn't seem to match the smile. She blinked before she could get a better look at Gabe, he was staring were Isabel once stood. It was quiet between the two of them for a minute. Gabe, she thought, remembering what happened with Cindia. Oh she had thought about this days after she left. She looked at Gabe as she felt her heart race. He nodded at her to get Isabel as Elena felt her heart pound a little before going off to find her sister.

Elena found her sister outside in the court yard gardens. She was sitting on a bench that was in the memory of her late grandfather on her father's side. Elena went over to her and sat down next to her. It was quiet as Elena didn't know how to start and Isabel was avoiding her.

"I'm sorry for running away and accusing you for leaving me," she said not looking up at her. Elena put her hand on her sister's lap. It broke her heart seeing Isa tearing up at what happened. "I know you have to get married one day and I might get a brother. I didn't want it to be this soon."

Isabel looked up at Elena as Elena put her arm around her sister. They two hugged as they tightened their arms around each other. Then they pulled apart as Elena looked at Isabel with a soft smile and reached out to stroke her hair.

"Isa, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not even sure how I feel about this yet," she said. "But I'm going to be here and I'm always going to need you. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks Elena," she said wiping her face. "I guess we'll take this one date at a time."

Elena laughed a little. "Exactly and we have each other to not worry about it."

The sisters got up and started back toward the old grand council room. There was still some plans to make with Isabel helping her the entire time. She saw Gabe as she thought back to the agreement. A part of her wanted to get him involved. Then a part of her said not to. Then again... There might be another name on the list.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Honestly this one could have gone on a little longer but this story is already long enough planned without a part two. So there will be a better depth with some other chapters and the characters. I do have subplots that I need to get in here as well soon enough lol. Enjoy the chapter, leave reviews, whatever.**

* * *

The Avaloran sun was starting to set as Elena watched from the hospital wing window. On the bed resting was Luisa. She was trying hard not to throw herself off of the bed, but the pain medication was holding her back. The doctor had a tentative date in mind for her surgery, but it was hard for Elena to wrap her head around. Elena swirled her skirt around as she turned to look in the small mirror. She adjusted the dark blue shoulder straps before looking at her.

"I'm sorry you can't go," said Elena looking at her abuela from the mirror. She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "The doctor said…"

"I know what he said," complained Luisa grumbling. "I could make it worse by going out and partying. Please tell me everything that happens. I can't be out of loop for this long. Otherwise I'd be questioning the staff." Her abuela's eyes wide and pleading as her lower lip jutted out.

Elena only laughed a little as she looked at her abuela and gave her a hug. "I promise," she said as she straightened out her skirt. "Now that this ball is here and your surgery is coming up I'm feeling a little nervous."

She went to the window and could see the carriages coming. A couple of noble families were coming from each land they ruled over. Her stomach flipped as she thought of what her future might be like. This was happening sooner then she had hoped but it was getting there at least. She calmed herself down by thinking of a long engagement. Probably won't really get married for about a couple of years at least.

The door opened again as she saw her sister coming in. Isabel had a smudge on her face as she looked like she was working on something. Elena came over to her and wiped off the charcoal from her sister cheek.

"You want to hear something funny?" said Isabel as she let her sister wipe her face off despite being fourteen years old. In some odd months, she would be having her fifteenth birthday. Wow that all of a sudden made Elena feel old. She only nodded to let Isabel started to laugh some. "Rico thinks he might have a chance with you, because his family is military. Apparently, Esteban listed off military leaders at some point."

Elena snorted some as she thought of the young guard. Rico was okay, but she couldn't see herself with him. "I don't think that would work."

"And if she did then she could add Captain Nunez to that list," said Luisa as Elena felt her cheeks go warm as she had thought about it. Both Isabel and Luisa watched her reaction to this. Then shared a look with each other.

Elena turned from them as looked at herself in the mirror again. She quickly changed the subject before her abuela could ask her about that reaction. "What happens if it turned out I like girls?" asked Elena absentmindedly as she twisted her hair up changing the subject. She didn't need to be thinking about Gabe right now. That didn't really seem to matter though as she knew what she was getting into. She remembered the list of young men to keep an eye out for. She thought of adding Gabe to the list as she could picture just saying his name among the other guys. Isabel and her abuela didn't know and nobody else did for that matter. Heck, she didn't even know her own feelings for him. Maybe this was a bad idea, thought Elena, as she sorted out her thoughts.

"Then Isabel will be the one to reproduce a suitable heir and continue the blood line," said Esteban rolling his eyes coming into the room. Isabel only looked slightly concerned wondering if she will even become queen. "Please tell me you're not changing your mind. This is your idea."

Elena gave him an exasperated look as she gave her sister a side hug.

"I know I'm just a little, uh, apprehensive," she said hoping that she picked out the right word. That pit in her stomach started to grow as Isabel got close to her. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine."

Esteban only sighed as he watched from the window too. At least Elena was still sure about this. It would have been hard to explain why she was canceling such an event. Elena's expressed went from contemplating to upbeat as the last carriage had arrived.

"Everyone is here."

Then there was a knock at the door as Elena turned to face a young man. "Queen Elena," said Gabe knocking at her open door. She noticed that he was in his dress uniform, one that reminded her of her abuelo's with some decorations there. Elena wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he looked good dressed up like that.

"Hi Gabe," she said turning around and fanned out her dress. "How do I look?"

Luisa quirked an eyebrow in her direction. Elena flushed as Isabel opened the door to let herself out. Taking a breath she pushed Gabe out of her mind. He wasn't the focus it was the other boys in the ballroom down stairs. She grinned as she thought of what Naomi might be saying, her friends quick wit was something she needed right now.

She turned back and looked at her mirror to notice the look of aw cross Gabe's face. "Great." Fantastic, beautiful, gorgeous also ran through his mind but didn't say it out loud. He quickly composed himself as he offered an arm.

Elena linked both of her arms between Gabe's and Esteban's. This was going to be fun! All three of them went down the steps as she saw visiting royals and she kept an eye out for the men. The first thing she looked for was the person from her dad's letter. The young man had to be around here somewhere.

By the time she found him the ball was in full swing as Elena was starting to mingle. A few people were thanking her for inviting them to the party as she went around. No announcements or some huge dance, she'll save that for her wedding, she thought, with a grin. Going to the punch bowel she could see him. Then started to talk to a young man dressed in a purple suit as he stepped up to her.

"Queen Elena?" he asked as Elena could only smile. He seemed like a nice guy at least. "I'm Lucas Serrano. There was this letter to my dad... Care for a dance?"

She accepted his hand as they started to dance around the ballroom. Elena liked the ball so far as she twirled and danced around the room. There were a few times they had stop to get water, Lucas grinned as he told her about his niece and nephew he has. Mostly the conversation was about his family and he asked questions about her. From the corner of her eye Elena could see that Gabe was watching them all dance. Mostly her date though.

"You're a good dancer," he said handing her a glass of wine. She accepted keeping track of how many she had so far. Elena tried not to drink so much as she got sick the last time she drank so much. This would be her last alcoholic beverage for the night.

"Thanks," she said flipping her ponytail and titling her head a little. "You had me going there with that dip." She thought back to the last time she danced at such a formal party. "I'm going to get some water."

Lucas bowed as he went off to find his father. Elena only grinned as she thought about him before going to the punch bowl. He is not a bad guy at least. Her father did make a good decision at least first impression wise.

Next to water were two guys that Esteban had described as Devi Silva and Nevada Moreno. He had been stopping by to her before meeting each new person. Naomi had been giving her cues to stay away from Bernardo.

"I give you some," said another one of her suitors. Just be polite and act like this was normal. She had a chance get to know all her suitors eventually. She smiled at him taking the drink politely as he eyed her up and down. He certainly wasn't acting proper. Instead, she noticed that he was struggling to stand against the table. She didn't like where this was going. Elena looked around seeing her abeulos talking to some of the leaders. Isabel talking with her friends. Mateo getting ready for his magic show and Naomi talking with her dad. Gabe with Rico not too far from her.

"I think we need to go out and get another dance in," said Nevada as he grabbed her wrist. She looked at the action surprised ready to pull away, but he had a good grip.

"She looks flushed," said Devi as he took her other hand. Elena let out a small giggle nervous about what was going on and going to happen. Stupid alcohol and emotions, she thought regrettably. Elena felt a little dizzy as she leaned against the table.

"You two don't have to," started Elena unsure how to finish that. They were clearly fighting over her as she saw them glare at each other. She felt uncomfortable as Nevada and Devi had their hands on her wrists. Clearly both were clearly drinking as looked around for Gabe. He was the one supervising these outings. He probably wasn't drinking either. "Please don't fight over me. We can talk about this."

Neither of them seemed to listen as Nevada's grip tightened. "Ow," she said as neither of them noticed. Elena tried to think of a good way to break this up, but clearly, they weren't listening to her. She looked at Devi to notice that he hadn't been drinking that much. And now he was acting like this, she thought with a sigh, thinking of a good way to get away from this.

Elena looked around as she saw Gabe coming from across the room.

"Queen Elena," he said noticing what was going on. She noticed that a serious look crossed his face. One hand going to his belt. His voice just as serious as her face, making Elena stare. She never saw him like this. "Nevada and Devi, let go."

That seemed to work on Nevada, as he let go. "I'm sorry Queen Elena," he said before bowing and sulking off. He just blew the rest of his outing opportunities. She should give him a chance that didn't involve alcohol, she'd talk to him later.

However, that didn't work on Devi. For being the captain of the royal navy's son, he had a good arm. Gabe looked like he wanted to go after him with his sword but thought better of it. "Devi, take a deep breath and let go if you want this to end peacefully." Gabe put his hand on his shoulder and then on Elena's. His grip on hers tight as it felt a bit comforting. "If this is about your outings, we can talk about this." She could tell that he had a hard time with just talking about it.

She felt the pressure of Devi's grip on her wrist loosen before letting go completely. He glared at Gabe before stalking off himself.

"I've got to tell the other guards about watching him," muttered Gabe before turning to her looking her over. Now both of his hands on her bare shoulders, as she liked the warmth from his body. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry to be talking with Rico." He took her hand looking over for a bruise mark from their grips.

Elena only took a shaky breath. "I'm fine and I'm not hurt, I could have solved that," she said her voice confident, minus her dizzy mind. She could have totally solved that. How, she wasn't sure, but she could have. "Thank you by the way, Gabe that was really mature of you. I know that you would have rather fought him."

Gabe felt a goofy smile start to come on his face before stopping it. He shouldn't be fantasizing about making an example of them and beating the pulp out of them. His job was to protect Elena and he did just that. "It's not a problem. I will always try to protect you as a queen and as a confidante." Elena smiled at him before seeing her grandmother come over to the two standing there. She failed to notice the downcast look on Gabe's face at the word confidante.

Her abuelo didn't seem to notice the silent fight from his space across the room, as Francisco waltzed over to them. "Elena come dance with Felix, he's been saving one for you." Elena smiled at Gabe as she followed her abuelo as she turned and saw Gabe find his guards to give the instruction about Devi and Nevada. A pang ran through her as she thought about what just happened back there. Instead of the two boys fighting over her, Elena thought of Gabe.

"Abuelo, I'm going to go and check on abuela first," said Elena as Francisco handed her a plate to give to her of food. Elena found herself in the hall to the hospital wing thinking about what she was going to say.

Lusia looked at her noticing that she was shaken up about something. Elena was going to tell her as they both sat next to each other. "I had Nevada and Devi try to- Well, they were fighting over me. Then- um." Elena looked at the floor trying to come out with what happened.

Luisa seemed to catch on quickly as she could tell what her granddaughter was going to say. "They were harassing you about picking one of them, weren't they?" It wasn't a secret about what the ball was for but that was just uncalled for. Elena pursed her lips before nodding not wanting to get into all the details. Anger boiled in her as she wanted to march over to the boys and give them a piece of her mind. No one was going to hurt her granddaughter. "Did Gabe come over and…" He had several responsibilities tonight but watching over Elena had to be his number 1 priority.

"He did and that's where I'm confused and wanted to talk with someone. I had two boys fight over me tonight and- I felt nothing for either of them. I know I wouldn't feel anything, but it was just strange. Instead, I feel confused. I just, well, Gabe," she said unable to get her words out as Luisa only patted her granddaughter's shoulder trying to see where she was coming from. "I'm just confused about him is all. I think I might like him in more than a friendly way. Is that wrong? Should I be feeling something like that? Especially after the incident with Princess Cindia…"

"Oh mija," said Luisa stroking her hair now. She was starting to see the potential in her guard, which made sense. She didn't understand why he and Mateo weren't even on her list of potential suitors at all. "I get it to feel confused about that. You have every reason to like Gabe: he's young, handsome, has a good standing position, and your friend. When did this start mija?" She tried to even think where this would have begun. It wouldn't have started not long ago. She never kept a secret from her for too long. Not only that, but it had to happen before Princess Cindia came along otherwise she wouldn't have been feeling jealousy.

"I don't know; I remember having nightmares about a week after being released from the amulet. He came in and helped me through it. Then all of the nightmares and our alone time together. I don't… I like his personality, I like that he's loyal and confident and mature. I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

Luisa turned to face her granddaughter. She saw that look of wonder mixed in with her confusion and upset look. If she told Elena to say his name at the end of the ball that it wouldn't happen naturally. Although Luisa felt the need to encourage things to move quickly.

"Do what you think is right. It's natural to feel something new toward a friend," she said encouraging her. For a second Elena pondered what she might have felt toward Mateo. Then squashed that thought although the wheels in her head was working a little over time. "See how it goes and how you really feel. You both have good heads on your shoulders and I trust you."

"Thanks, abuela," she said smiling as she hugged her grandmother. "Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure mija. Now go out there and have fun, don't forget that you're giving me all the details." Elena giggled as she kissed her abuela's cheek and got up. Luisa watched her leave before picking up her book.

Elena went off to find some of her potential suitors. After Nevada, Devi, and Lucas there left several other young guys. Carlos Estrada, Felix Robles, Criston Lanz, Amistad Haro were the people that she picked based on what little she could learn about him today. Then of course there was Lucas he was the original young man in her mind (outside of Gabe anyway).

"Thank you for the dance. And for inviting me to this party," said Criston as he kissed her hand. Elena giggled some as she found her family in the crowd. All the boys seemed to be good dancers at least. Amistad wasn't a dancer but he was happy to share with her experts of his novel. Carlos was talking to her about his trip to Parisio on his family vacation.

Then, she went out and danced with her abuelo. She danced with Mateo and Jorge. A group dance with Isabel and Naomi. This was normal as she even danced with Esteban, now that was unusual, she thought as she giggled. On the corner of the ballroom she saw Gabe standing there and talking with a guard. Elena could see him tapping his foot as she smiled. Maybe dancing with him didn't seem like such a bad idea. As soon as he was in arm's length, she grabbed his.

Not even questioning this, Gabe just put his hand in hers and then took Isabel's hand. Then as quickly as the song came to an end a slow one started. Not only that but she was still holding Gabe's hand. "Want to dance?" asked Elena quickly as Gabe hesitated before nodding yes. Perfect and they didn't even have to talk. Isabel giggled before going off to get a drink. His hand rested on her hip and the other still holding. This was a slow song she though biting her bottom lip. Elena knew that she liked him and would harmlessly flirt or stay close. Gabe as a suitor and possible husband made her head spin just as much of as the dance. She wished she knew how Gabe felt but he probably didn't want to lose his job in the process then he really couldn't see her.

At a time like this she really wished for her mother to be around. Her grandmother was great, but it's been awhile and she didn't want to dump all of her problems on her. Isabel was too young to understand, and Naomi would be just as confused as her.

When the dance ended Esteban came over to her with Naomi hot on his heels.

"We need to find the boys before the party ends," said Naomi quickly as Esteban looked annoyed. "Beat Esteban to saying it."

Her cousin huffed as he seemed to stop short. Naomi waved a hand in front of his face as Elena swirled around for what made him stop. She looked around trying to find a familiar face before recognizing someone in the crowd. Elena knew that face as she thought about it.

"Rogelio?" asked Elena as he came closer to them.

"Hi!" said a man in a champagne colored suit. "Elena it's been a long time since I have seen you. Esteban, nice to see you too. I just thought to thank you for the party and it's a lot of fun. I actually have to leave about now since I have to get up early. But thank you so much for inviting me."

Rogelio curtsied before disappearing into the crowd. Esteban only gapped as he fumed a little. Huh, that was weird from Esteban. Then she just shook her head as she turned back to Esteban and Naomi.

"What was that about?" asked Naomi as she looked at the retreating form of the girl.

"Rogelio he used to be friends with Esteban. It ended okay, but I don't know why Esteban is reacting the way he is," admitted Elena. "Should I go get the boys or make some kind of announcement?"

"Sure," said Naomi as she looked around as Elena made her way to the throne at the front of the room. The group parted for her as they watched. Elena loved this part since she could feel that people would listen her and her ideas. She thought back to each of her dates as she knew what she wanted to say.

In the front was her abuelo, Mateo, Isabel, and Gabe all together. If her abuela wasn't in the hospital wing she would be right up there with them.

She cleared her throat as she smiled at the crowd. "Well first I would like to thank everyone for coming. This ball was inspired by a recent development that has come to my attention. I will be becoming of age soon and I realize that I should be looking for suitors and thinking about marriage. Tonight, was an opportunity for me to get to know a few young men."

Around her a few people started to talk excitedly. Dona being the one trying to make her way to the front of the crowd to ask Esteban a few dozen questions. The few guys that she did talk to were surprised. The purpose of the ball wasn't exactly a secret, but nobody thought that she would announcing names. She saw the young men in the crowd as they were trying to think of a proper reaction.

"Well I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone for the fun time. I have a list of names," she said as Esteban was getting from Dona Paloma's grip. She was whispering to him about something or another that Elena frankly didn't care about. He had handed her the paper as she looked at the names. "I'd like the opportunity to get to know Carlos Estrada, Felix Robles, Criston Lanz," she said pausing as the three stood proudly. "Gabriel Nunez Amistad Haro..." She paused again as she thought about what she and quickly added what she thought was right. "Lucas Serrano."

Everyone was chatting a little louder now. Gabe and Mateo looked a little shocked as did Esteban.

"Thank you everyone and stay safe on your way home tonight," she said to the crowd before stepping down. At this point nobody was paying any attention to her. She brushed past her cousin before going to find her abuela. She had hoped that she had made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 3: Surgeries and Struggles

**Authors Note:** Enjoy this chapter, I've been avoiding my homework and working on this in the meantime. Next chapter does have the talk with Gabe and some updates with the characters. Plus Elena's first date!

 **Culture notes (ish):** appendectomy it depends on the kind of procedure you undergo. It can average anywhere between 15-30 mins. This does not include the time taken to set the room up, put the patient to sleep, wake the patient up, etc. An open appendectomy usually takes from 30mins to 1 hour.

mi amor = my love

tia = aunt

* * *

This was the worst place that Elena wanted to be right now. It was a nice lukewarm day for the most part, yet nobody was outside enjoying the weather. The window panes over looked the bay as Elena wrung her hands watching the sun set. Today was her abuela's surgery as everyone was gathered around in her room. Well almost everyone, Elena had been purposely avoiding Gabe since the announcement at the ball a week ago, by giving him a lot of things to do. Naomi and Mateo were going to be here later wanting to give them their privacy. Elena was thankful that today wasn't overwhelming enough.

"Alright everyone out of my room," snapped Luisa as the doctor came in with two aids and a medical box. Then her eyes softened as she looked at her husband with a small smile. Elena only grinned as she knew what would be coming next. "Except Francisco."

"Oh mi amor," said Francisco as he came forward giving his granddaughters a hug before joining in the main room. He took a seat near her bed as the doctor opened his box filled with operating equipment. Elena looked at the knife before turning her head. There was no way that she could watch this.

Elena took Isabel's hand before going out into the hall and sitting on a small couch that they had moved earlier. The staff had known that the queen and princess would want to be there outside of the room with her. There was even a small blanket and pillow incase either one of them wanted to lay down.

Flesh on flesh as Elena gripped her sisters hand. They were going to be operating on her abuela on the other side of that door. Esteban had come earlier and promised to be back when her surgery was done. Elena sighed as she thought about it. What if something went wrong? What if it gets worse? What if she died?

Then she looked over at her sister who was surely just as worried as she was. Elena put on her most confident look as she squeezed Isabel's hand. Everything was going to be okay. If there was one thing that she was good at doing was staying calm in front of Isabel. Today was no exception.

"Elena, abuela, she'll be... I mean, she'll…"

"Be just fine, abuela's a fighter and it's a simple procedure that the doctor has done before," assured Elena. "Remember the time that she broke her wrist and mami was taking care of her? Abuela said that she could cook with one hand tied behind her back. She said…"

"No one needed to take care of her unless both of her legs were broken," finished Isabel as the sisters laughed. It was nice just the two of them there reminiscing about a time before an amulet. Elena never did learn why Shuriki attacked but it was just something that she didn't need to know right away. "I hope abuela is still like this after her surgery, wanting to get up and do something."

"I know what you mean, I'd hate to see her sitting there in a bed for a couple of weeks. Abuela would go crazy."

They heard footsteps down the hall as both girls looked over at the owners. It was Rico and two of the guards Miguel Leon and Andreas Sosa were making their rounds. Elena was starting to feel a little bad about leaving Gabe with more duties then he could probably handle. She shook her head of those feelings toward him right now. She needed to be here for her abuela.

Then they saw Esteban coming down the hall. In his hands was a small box that Elena could only guess was food. She could smell the tangy scent from a mile away. It was something good at least as Elena moved over a little to let him join.

"Did they start?" asked Esteban as he looked toward the door. From behind it they could hear a slightly muffled gasp of something going on. Elena felt that shiver run down her spine as Esteban handed her the box. She nodded in thanks before taking the sweets out. Apparently one of the cooks had made empanadas for them.

"I'm scared for abuela," admitted Isabel.

"Hey, don't be," said Esteban as he looked over at her. "Abuela never acted scared before and you know that she wouldn't want you to be. I remember her telling me a story of when your mother fell out of that tree when she was ten. It was a scary moment for her to see her daughter hurt. Yet, she put on a brave face and made tia Lucia less scared too."

Huh, Elena never heard that story, but it sounded like something her abuela would do. Isabel looked thoughtful as she put on her best brave face.

"Here, why don't we tell stories about abuela to help pass the time? I remember her teaching me how to cook her famous tamales," said Elena. "I nearly blew up the kitchen if it wasn't for her."

"And I remember abuela telling me the best bedtime stories," said Esteban. "My favorite was the tale of a man and monster that had become friends."

Isabel laughed a little at that last one having heard that herself. She wiped her face of tears that she didn't even know was falling. "Okay so I remember a time when she first agreed to test out one of my inventions. We had make it snow inside the ballroom by mistake. We made snow angels and snowmen for the entire afternoon."

Elena nodded as she remembered that. Both of their parents had come into the room and joined in until it at all melted. Her papi and mami had to leave for a meeting but the rest of them cleaned up the ballroom. Funny thing was, she didn't remember Esteban being there though as she glanced over at her cousin.

It was quiet between them as Elena could make out the blond hair of her royal advisor. Then the royal wizard coming up behind her. There was Naomi and Mateo in just enough time. Both were holding something in their hands.

"My mama made a candle for her," said Mateo. "Blow it out and a wish comes true."

"I have a journal I picked up from Dona's shop," said Naomi. "In case she was interested in writing or something. I heard a lot of people become more reflective after falling sick like this."

Elena took both gifts as she put them next to the door. Then hugged both of her friends eager to just be with them. It was quiet and a bit serene as Elena watched the door curiously. Nothing was happening as far as she could tell. Her abuela probably had been given something to help her sleep.

"How's it going?" asked Mateo softly as Naomi looked concerned at her.

Elena sighed as she looked at Isabel and Esteban who just looked content enough with just sitting there. "Let's talk about anything but my abuela right now," she said looking at her friends. Maybe they had some news about what was going on around now.

"Alright let's talk about how you said Gabe's name at the party last week," said Naomi directly. Mateo nudged her in the side as she just looked apologetic. The two were probably talking about it. "Sorry if that came out of nowhere I was just curious."

"Anything but that," moaned Elena playfully as she had to think about that one anyway. In a way it was a bit spur of the moment even though she was thinking about him. Mateo looked like he was going to say something, but Elena cut him off. "We have to talk about it. What I said…"

"Effects out entire friend group and it's dynamic," finished Mateo.

Elena looked at her sister and Esteban who were just talking together. They were trying hard not to pay attention to her conversation. She hushed before gesturing for Mateo and Naomi to follow them into the next room. They were still close by as Elena shut the door behind them.

Mateo sat on the bay window seat. Then both Naomi and Elena lay on the bed on their backs looking up at the ceiling. It was a good topic to keep her mind off her abuela. However, it was still Gabe they were talking about as Elena was sorting out her feelings for him.

"Alright, why I said Gabe's name. Well I'll just put my thoughts out there, but I think I really like him. I wanted to see how it would go if we were together. I mean we had some moments together where I really enjoyed his company and we have some things in common. That's about it really. What do you guys think?"

Naomi and Mateo shared a look before looking back at Elena.

"Alright I guess I'm okay with it," said Mateo. She looked at her a little concerned with the word guess. "I mean it does feel a little strange since we're all friends. It'll take some getting used to. I'm just wondering what would happen if you didn't pick him and what it will be like between the four of us."

Mateo looked at Elena a little more closely. He guessed in a way that he could see himself with her, but he shook that feeling off. Elena was one of his closets friends that had been there since the beginning. In a way he liked that close friendship without something like a courtship making it awkward. Like he would be dating his sister. Yet, he did have that familiar tug with Elena that he knew that he couldn't have with anyone else. He flashed Elena a grin happy with her decision to include Gabe in her romantic life.

"I'll be frank too," said Naomi as Elena gave her a look. When did her friend ever really dance around the truth? Naomi laughed some at the look before grinning at her. "I don't mind the idea and if he'll make you happy, fine. I do have one question why you didn't tell anyone and why now to pursue it?"

That question was just bothering Naomi as she thought about it.

Elena just looked thoughtful. "I guess just being a queen makes me a little perspective on these things. I know I'm going to have to get married and produce an heir. So that was probably why now and not earlier, that thought never occurred to me as a princess. I didn't really know I had feelings for him. I never told anyone because I guess I thought my feelings were silly at the time. Last week I didn't even think about that all the way through."

She flipped up and around until she was sitting cross legged. Naomi didn't even sit up as she turned to lay down on her stomach. That made sense although she really wished that Elena already mentioned it to her. "I do think it'd be a bit weird to end up with him. Then again, he sees me as his little sister and he's like a brother to me," said Naomi with a giggle. "He's pretty handsome, the kids would be adorable."

Elena flushed as she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't even think about what her kids would be like if she was with Gabe. Naomi started to laugh some too as Mateo just shook his head.

"Well now you know our thoughts, go for it. I'd threaten to hurt him if he did anything to you, but I think he'd beat himself up first."

Now it was Naomi's turn to roll her eyes, but it was likely true. Elena was smiling as she was happy to have them with her. It took her mind away from her abuela. And she knew exactly how Mateo and Naomi felt about Gabe being her suitor. Now all she had to do was find Gabe and talk to him. Something told her that everything was going to go okay.

Then there was a knock on the door before the door opened. "Elena?" said Esteban as he poked his head into the room. She looked over at her cousin with an anxious look. "No word on abuela yet. Isabel went to grab a book and I wanted to talk to you about something before I head back. There was a response back about your dates: Carlos Estrada. The outing will be tomorrow."

Elena remembered meeting him last week. The ball still had a strong memory in her mind. Carlos was the one that did a lot of traveling. He was a nice guy that she remembered and somewhat quiet. He had been telling her about his trip to Parisio. She could at least tell him about the time she met Princess Valentina. Now that would be a story that she could tell. Elena felt that smile on her face as she tried to remember why she chose him. He did have that charm to him that she liked about him.

She gave Esteban a nod to continue explaining.

"Ah well I think we should set up a guard to go with you. I've asked a few of our top guards and Rico Villalobos said that he would do it."

"Rico?" asked Elena a bit confused about that. Not that she didn't like him or anything. Half the time he acted as Isabel's guard if Manuel or Hector didn't. Although she did remember how Gabe told her about he would act as a schoolyard bully sometimes. That didn't stop her from asking the lingering questions in her mind. "But Gabe is my guard even if he is captain. Shouldn't he be going with me?"

"Gabriel? No, he's part of your list that means it must be another guard," explained Esteban. Alright that made sense since one of her guidelines was that the other guys shouldn't be talking about these dates. He looked at the three of them. At first it didn't look like Naomi or Mateo were paying attention. Mateo was staring out the window and Naomi was looking under the guest bed.

"Why did Rico say yes?" asked Naomi now paying attention to the conversation. Mateo looked up from the window interested as well. The two of them looked at her hoping to see some kind of response. Elena only watched Esteban looking for a nonverbal reaction.

Instead Esteban only sighed before straightening up. Well that was no use as Elena couldn't tell what he was thinking. "He's the one that wanted to do it. Miguel and Damien weren't interested in sitting in on her outings."

"Why not Gabe?" asked Mateo curious himself.

Esteban rolled his eyes a little as he thought it was obvious. "He's one of her suitors, it wouldn't be fair. Rico is going on the dates as a supervisor so just deal with that I suppose." He shrugged as Elena only giggled a little at that one.

"Why not Naomi?" pressed Mateo as Naomi could only laugh at the cross look on his face. Elena had a smile on her face as she thought about what it would be like if Naomi went with her. It wouldn't be fair for Naomi, but it would have been a nice thought.

"Could Miss Turner could attack a fully-grown man if he decides to attack Elena?"

"What about Mateo?" asked Naomi sassily to Esteban glaring at Mateo with a smile wondering what he would have done. Mateo had magic and could easily be able to take on any one of those boys. Not that they would do anything, but Elena knew that either one of her friends could do it.

"No friends or family it's just a distraction and a decision she had to make on her own. I'm sorry but Rico stays."

Naomi and Mateo looked like they wanted to add more before Elena just gave them a look. "Everything is fine. I don't mind going on these outings with Rico, it's just going to be weird when I get to my date with Gabe."

"It sure will," said Naomi as they all got up to go back to Luisa's room. It was only about an hour that they were gone but the surgery will still go on for a bit longer. "Let's go find Luisa and share some snacks. I heard we were telling stories about her? I think I have one."

Elena nodded as they headed back to the hospital wing room. Naomi started this story that she had about trying her food for the first time. Elena could easily see that as Isabel started to come in her line of vision. Her little sister looked comfortable wrapped up in a blanket and doodling in her journal. The four of them went and sat down on the couch or pulled up a chair.

From behind the door Elena didn't hear anything. Her abuela was probably taking a nice long nap where she could dream of anything. Her pain would be gone when she woke up. She would see her husband right next to her. Then everyone in their family next to her as soon as they can go in.

Down the hall she could see Gabe down at the end of the hall. She wanted to call him over but felt herself become tongue tied.

"Hey Gabe," said Mateo as he waved him down.

Elena moved over some to let Gabe sit next to her. She saw him come down the hall before the door to the hospital wing opened. Francisco peeked his head out as he gestured for her to come in.

"Elena," he said. "Would you like to come into the room?"

Her mouth dry as she nodded seeing her abuela would be nice. Elena nodded as Gabe sat down next to Isabel. All her friends and family gave that encouraging nod as she stepped in.

On the bed was her abuela who looked a little drained but otherwise healthy. Francisco sat down next to her as he took her hand. "She won't wake up for a while, but I figured that the family should see her first."

"And she'll be recovering just fine," said the castle doctor as he washed his hands. Elena sighed in relief as she squeezed her abuela's hand. Her abuelo gave them a minute as he wanted to go and get Esteban and then Isabel. Then all of them together before Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi could come in. Her friends would be able to see her tomorrow.

"You should probably get some rest mija," said Francisco. "I heard that you have an outing tomorrow and it's starting to get late. It's been a long day."

Elena nodded as she went for the door not wanting to talk to anyone. "If it's alright I'm going to have Isabel sleep with me tonight."

"Of course, mija."

Together Elena and Isabel went to get ready for bed. Naomi had her room near her own. Mateo would camp out in his lab at his own insistence. Gabe of course had a room near her own if he didn't stay in the barracks. He looked okay with what was happening so far. He probably thought that it was stress and what was happening with abuela get to her. At least she hoped since she knew that Gabe was pretty level headed.

Isabel came out dressed in her yellow nightgown already a little tired. Elena was brushing her hair as she sighed putting the brush on her side table. Then climbed into bed as she stared at the side next to her. Who would be filling that spot sleeping next to her? She didn't want to have time to ponder that as she had her first outing tomorrow. Staying off to the side a little Elena turned until she was comfortable snuggling up next to her sister.

"Elena can you sing to me?" asked Isabel. Despite being about sixteen Elena grinned knowing that a song would help both girls.

"Sure," she said as she felt her own eyes become heavy. "Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head. Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed. The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees…"

Elena let her eyes close before letting blissful slumber overcame her. Sleep sounded really nice as she let out a slight snore. Next to her Isabel was already sleeping nice and sound. The room was dark as she let herself embrace whatever dream would come to her.

 _Elena found herself standing in the throne room. Nobody was around as she found herself walking up to her father's throne. Everything looked normal as she surveyed the room. It was the same every morning she went into work. Elena looked over and saw herself sitting there in her dad's spot. Her smile confident as she was looking over some paperwork. That was one part of being queen she didn't like and it was the paperwork. However, this her looked comfortable and secure._

 _She saw a shift next to her not sure what it was. Elena tried to get a good look at the figure behind the chair. Her mother's throne was only ceremonial so no chair for her would be husband. Instead of a semi familiar face of a hopeful suitor instead, it was her father. King Raul was standing there as he watched over this version of her. He looked exactly like she had remembered him. Her father was so handsome thought Elena as she grinned._

 _"Elena," he said as she just looked surprised as he was looking directly at her now. Oh, she thought, as she walked over to him. "Elenita."_

 _Instead of saying anything she hugged her father hard. This was just a dream, but it was the best kind of dream when it had her parents in it. She took in his scent of cherries telling her that he had been sneaking some._

 _"I've missed you papi," she said as he stroked her hair in the back._

 _"I've missed you too Elenita," he said as they parted some. "You're doing a great job as a queen. I couldn't be anymore prouder of a father." He wiped off some streaks of tears on her cheeks. "I'm not here to talk about your ruling though. It's because you've came of age."_

 _Elena's smiled faltered some as she didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to spend some of her dreams with him. "I guess I'm just nervous a little. Let's not talk about that though… What's on your mind?"_

 _He gave her a stern yet playful look as she knew that face. It was time to be serious but not so serious that they couldn't have a little fun. The Elena from her dream seemed to just disappear as she took her spot._

 _"I don't know if I made the right decision in doing this," she admitted after a minute. "I know I have to get married and have a child. I don't want to put those responsibilities on Isa if something happens to me. These suitors that I met, part of me thinks that it's not fair. It's not fair to them because I feel like I'm stringing them along. I want something like you and mami have."_

 _Raul gave her a long look before putting his arm around her. "Have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?"_

 _"Yea, it was your eighteenth birthday. You saw her across the room and thought she was prettiest girl there," said Elena as she smiled looking down at her father's hands. "I don't feel like I've had that yet."_

 _Her father stroked her hands delicately as he smiled at her. "Elena you've spent a lot of your time dedicated to Avalor. You've never really had a chance to be a teenager, not really. I want you to be decadent, self-indulge. Don't think about the country just think about you. Not everyone has the same love story. Everything sorts itself out for a reason. And if Esteban's doing the training and he survives you know he'll be okay."_

 _There was the joke as Elena laughed. For a second, she wondered if she should even talk about Gabe but left that unsaid. Right now, she just wanted her father's advice. Whatever he said, she would listen, because he was the one person she would always listen to._

 _"Elena, whoever you pick. You could marry the poorest boy in the city or someone that could give you the world. As long as you are happy," he said as Elena threw her arms around her father. He kissed her cheek as they linked arms together as they went off to explore the rest of her dream._


	5. Chapter 4: A Night of Revelations

**Authors Note: There is a reference to chapter seven in my story back to back with Elena and Gabe. Hope this chapter turns out okay I've been writing it for the last three days lol.**

 **Culture notes: none this chapter  
**

* * *

Elena swirled around as she let her new dress as she looked at her abuela. She smoothed out her skirt as she got herself prepared. She had on a pretty turquoise and silver dress that showed off a little bit of her curves.

"You look wonderful mija," said Luisa as she straightened out the skirt. "Now don't forget to have fun."

"I know abuela," she said putting an arm around her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Actually… Not really," said Elena thinking of it. She didn't really know them all too much. Maybe it made it easier not to know what to expect from Carlos or any of the boys. Heck even Gabe could surprise her.

Today was her first outing with Carlos Estrada. Taking a breath Elena was going have fun. Her abuelo, Esteban, and even Rico had a say in where they were going. She knew Gabe would want to get involved but he wasn't allowed to talk to or about any of the suitors. Elena only sighed but agreed to just a dinner. It was the easiest way to go about these dates until they got to know each other better. Since this was just a test run at least she could see how dinner would go with these guys.

"He's here," said Isabel as she knocked on her door.

She looked at the mirror smoothing her hair out as she nodded in approval at herself. Luisa got up and rushed to look down at the boy as Elena shook her head. She looked great and not as nervous as she thought she would be. Elena grinned as she saw her sister. Too bad she couldn't take Isabel with her. Although if she hit it off with one of the suitors getting along with Isabel would be crucial.

"What do you think?" asked Elena looking at her sister. "About my date not my dress."

Isabel looked at her a bit surprised. She didn't really talk to him but from what she heard he was okay. He had a nice laugh which Elena would appreciate some. "Well, he looks nice at least. Don't tell Gabe I said that."

Elena grinned a little as Isabel was hoping that she chose Gabe.

Part of her wanted to chose Gabe right now but couldn't. Her feelings for him were a bit on the rocks. Not now that she had committed to going on at least one date with these young men. And she really didn't want to hurt any of the boy's feelings. Especially since she could probably really connect with them. Although it was Gabe she was hurting at least she liked to think that she was.

The sisters shared a look as they went down to the foyer. In the middle of the room was a young man dressed in his Sunday best as Elena gave him a small shy smile. It was kind of fake but he didn't have to know that.

"Let's just go to dinner," she said as she linked her arm with him. She cast a look at her uncle and cousin that said don't mess with me today. Rico was quietly following behind them as he kept a respectable distance between them. A guard named Felix was driving them to the restaurant.

It was quiet as they drove to Angelica's Café. The quietness wasn't as comfortable as it was with her friends and family. Then again, she didn't really know him before taking control. This wasn't her idea of starting an ideal date. Actually she had no idea of what she expected from the date. The more she thought about it, this wasn't a good idea but at the same time it was exciting a bit. If making the first move was what it took, then so it be.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me a little about you?" she asked looking at him. "What are some of the things you like?"

Carlos looked over at her with a smile. From her seat Elena could see Rico glance at them before focusing on the road. He looked thoughtful before looking up at the sky after a minute. He seemed to be taking a bit long to answer this. Then again, she didn't know what to expect.

"Well I like to play olaball, I play at the university. I want to be a teacher and currently studying at school. I graduate soon," he said with a smile as Elena hadn't noticed his physic before. He did look like a olaball player after a minute of taking him in. If she was Esteban she would be taking that into an account that he could keep up with king lessons. Instead, she remembered her father's advice to think of herself and not Avalor.

Elena smiled as she relaxed a little. "That sounds really neat actually, do you have your own moves?" she asked getting a little flirty.

He turned a slight shade of red. "Not really, I'm not the type but I am on of the top goal makers. I saw the olaball game at the peace festival. Those were some really impressive moves. I wished I was part of that game. The team did take some notes then."

Elena laughed as it seemed to make Carlos relax some. Now that the ice was broken they could talk a bit more freely. Rico stopped outside of the café as he held the door open for her.

"So I guess I need to check out a game at the university when I have some free time," said Elena as she lightly punched his shoulder. "What else do you like to do?"

He laughed as he held the door open for her. She flashed him her best smile as they had a private table reserved. Julio himself was going to be their waiter as he brought them some water. Elena sat down first as she looked at Carlos to answer her question.

Carlos sat down as he thought of something else about himself. "Well, besides olaball I'm interested in music. I can play the violin top notch I like to think. My sister likes to hear me play at least."

That had Elena perk up a little at that one. He had a sister? That would be interesting if it was someone that Isabel knew herself. That is if she was the same age as Isa. "You have a sister?" asked Elena as they were given menu's.

"Yea, her name is Estela. She's twenty and getting married actually," he said as his eyes light up a little. It was clear that he loved his sister just as much as she loved Isa. Elena wished that Estela was the same age as Isa though. That would have been nice if the girls got along. Then again…

The two talked on a bit about their families after ordering their food. Elena talking a lot about her family. Oh this was easy, this was really easy, she thought her mind completely focusing on her date. Her mind flashed to the fact that she would have to end this soon enough.

"And we got lost heading home from Cordoba for some reason," he said as Elena laughed at the story.

"Where else have you traveled to?" she asked knowing she got some places during the ball, never a full list.

Their meal was just about over. This was fun as she gave Julio a look to just stay away for the next couple of minutes.

Behind them Rico was looking bored probably wishing that he was somewhere else. Or at the very least he was taking notes on the entire date. Probably didn't have much to report other then the fact that they get along. Might even lead to a second date. Elena could easily picture Rico turning over all his notes to Esteban and her abuelo as she mentally told herself to just let it go.

Carlos looked like he was trying to picture a map in his head. "I've been to most surrounding countries. Before I went to university, I took a year off and traveled across the ocean. I stayed around a few countries like Corinthia and Khaldoun. Actually, I think I spent a lot of time in Corinthia," he admitted. "Its just a beautiful country, the water is so blue. You can be in the mountains morning and then on the beach by dinner. The history is amazing as well with many relics. I'm not even a history person."

"That does sound amazing," she said as she gestured for Julio for the check now.

"Oh, I can pick up the check," he said as she noticed.

"No, you're fine I insist," she said. "Maybe on the next…?" she asked as her voice trailed off. Elena adjusted on chair as a hopeful look stretched across her face. She nudged her knee against him. He grinned as she saw it fade a little. "Carlos?"

He sighed as he looked down at the table after a minute.

"If there is a second date, there is something that I… Welll…" he started as his stretched his last word. He just looked confused as Elena was a bit concerned at this. Was something? Elena was so sure that this was a great date.

"Carlos?" she said concerned again.

"I can't lie to you Queen Elena," he said quietly after a minute. "If we continue on past a first date. I have something a little serious." Elena took the check as she handed Julio some money. She just watched him wanting to help. This was seriously upsetting him and she had no idea to help him. "Um, alright I like boys. Romantically. I didn't realize this until lately…"

Elena blinked as she wasn't sure what to do with this information.

"I like both boys and girls. I know this is an awkward topic but I don't want you to learn some other way. Or if it bothers you, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he said quickly. "I haven't really told anyone this before. I can't lie to you like this."

"Carlos," she said after a minute. She had to be completely honest with him if she wanted to make this work. "It's just a matter of how you feel. I know saying your name probably made you feel uncomfortable or obligated." He looked like he wanted to say something before she continued on. "I get it, but does it feel right to you? It's not going to hurt my feelings at all if now is not the time to be seeing someone."

He let out a sigh as Elena took his hand as she squeezed it. "Carlos this was a great date. I know you'll make some girl or guy very happy. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly better about admitting it," he said as she could tell. A small smile on her face as she nodded at him to continue. "I guess, for now I'll have to take… I guess a step back."

Elena nodded as she got that. He probably just discovered that about himself recently and now was the time to explore that. She wasn't going to let him hold that back. "I understand that must have took a lot of guts to admit."

"It is a relief to admit it. I do want to thank you however," he said. "I would have never gone on a date with a queen before. And you're just as amazing as people say you are."

She flushed as the two went out to the carriage. Felix had come back just in time to drive them back to their homes. Rico following as they went to drop off Carlos off at his home in the city. Elena wished him the best of luck as the two hugged it out. Together Rico and Elena went off to castle as Elena had to figure out what she was going to say to her family. She was going to keep his secret, that is if it even was one. Either way it wasn't her story to tell.

Rico went off to find Esteban and Francisco as Elena went off to find… someone. She knew her abuela was waiting for her. Untying the braid, she had made earlier, Elena went into her room as she ran into Esteban on the way there. Great, he was going to be asking about her date.

"Elena," he said surprised. "I was just about to talk to Rico. How as the date? Was it okay? Are you planning on another?"

She only giggled as she gave her cousin a side hug before walking with him. Elena took the time to explain to him what had happened during her date. They had a lot in common and spent some time together. There wasn't a second date in the plans at the moment as they walked down to the library. She could see Rico heading toward there already not too far ahead of her.

Elena was tempted to tell him about the whole him coming out to her. That was really Carlos's story to tell. If she did tell Esteban it would have been in confidence but unsure how to go about it.

"In fact I don't think we'll be seeing each other again.

"Why aren't you seeing each other again?" he asked a little mystified at that one. "I thought everything was going great.

"Listen let's just say that Carlos is going through his own journey right now. It's not something that I can easily help him with."

"What?! Elena you do realize that if you don't continue with dates with him, that leaves five boys left. What exactly didn't you really like about him?"

Elena only rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Esteban, it's not my story to tell. If you must know he came out to me. And I respect his decision and we decided not to go out again. Don't tell anyone until he's ready"

That look on his face seemed to read somewhere between disbelief and surprise. Esteban grew quiet as Elena turned to start to head to her room. She'd rather let them discuss whatever they were planning. She was just going to enjoy her dates and when she chose something, then get involved. After all whoever it was is going to be a king.

She waved a hand in front of Esteban's face as he was stone. "And you were okay with that?" he asked uncertain as if he didn't believe what she said.

Elena looked at him a tad confused. "Yea, I mean if that's who he loves there's nothing to stop him," she said. "Esteban is there something you want to talk about?"

He didn't say anything just the word Ro escaped his lips. He looked caught as Elena only looked at him confused.

"So, you and Rogelio?" asked Elena getting closer to her cousin. Her talk about her date still on her mind. "What's going on with you two? You used to be friends. What exactly is going on?" Then it dawned on her it was what Carlos said to her and then her cousin.

He looked calculating before he signed.

"Rogelio came out to me," said Esteban closing his eyes and sliding down the wall behind him. "He told me that he liked boys romantically and said that he had a crush on me. That's why Carlos admitting it surprised me is all. I don't know how to react or how to feel."

Elena felt her eyes widen and jaw slack a little.

"Oh Esteban you could have told me, I mean I would have encouraged it. I guess that explains why you had some feuds here and there?"

She could remember them fighting here and there. Although she would have never guessed that this was what happened between them. She remembered Rogelio leaving Avalor when she was about thirteen. Now that he was back Esteban must have been feeling confused and unsure of himself.

"Esteban listen, if you want to talk just find me. I'll be heading toward my room so you can talk to abuelo but you know where to find me."

Her cousin looked at her with a thankful look before hugging her. Elena hugged back as Esteban turned to the library. Elena made her way down the hall toward her room. She thought about checking on her abuela, but she was already probably sleeping. Rest was one of her orders from the doctor. Although tonight she decided that she would have Isabel sleep next to her. Or go into her sisters room.

Elena started to head toward bed. Her mind whirling about what had happened on her date as she mentally made some notes. So, dinner was definitely perfect and sticking to the cafe would be nice. Carmen and Julio would love the business... Stop, stop, stop, she told herself as she knew that this was nice and all. However, she wanted to focus on her and what she wanted. Carlos was a nice guy, but she couldn't be with him. Not when he was still discovering himself.

She grabbed her nightgown as she changed and started to brush out her hair. Next week was her next date with Felix Robles. Oh geez she thought wondering how many dates she'd be going on. So far the only step that she and the rest of the family did agree on was with one date. Who knows about the others…

Then she heard the slight thud at the door. Who could that be? It surely wasn't Esteban wanting to speak to her again. It could have been Isa, she thought, excited to tell her sister what happened. Sighing she grabbed her nightgown as she opened the door. Outside of it stood Gabe as he shifted a bit nervously. A little surprised she just let him in as she left the door open and went to sit on her couch. Gabe followed her in as he was quiet. She wished that she could read some of his thoughts right about now. His body language was just reading that he was ready to talk.

"Elena could we please talk," he said after a minute as he carefully picked out his words. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about this. Believe me Esteban found me before I could corner Rico and ask what happened."

Elena only grinned as she had a feeling that he would be asking Rico. And apparently Esteban did as well. Although she couldn't have imagined when that would have happened. She gestured for him to sit down as Gabe took a seat. He looked a little uncomfortable as it was quiet. That never really happened between them before.

"Well technically you're breaking the rules by talking to me," she teased lightening up the mood. At least she thought he was by asking her a personal question. It was starting to feel a little awkward as Gabe met her eyes. He was looking for a hint. "Gabe?"

"Why did you say my name at the ball?" he asked abruptly but still soft and curious. He cut right to the chase which was a good thing she supposed.

Her eyes went wide a little as she should have seen it coming. Their eyes met as she wanted to be honest with him. Sighing Elena knew that she couldn't dance around the truth for much longer. If they didn't talk now he'd be asking on their outing. This was just so confusing as she looked down at her carpet for a minute.

"Alright, do you remember about six or seven months ago when Princess Cindia was here with Prince Kalen?" she asked as Gabe nodded. "I didn't realize it until later that week that I was jealous. Kalen and I didn't really didn't have much in common. You two were just getting along so well with each other. And she did come to me and said that she liked you romantically and that you liked her."

Gabe looked like he wanted to stop her right then and there. She gave him her best shut up and listen look before she continued. Gabe was still watching her as Elena relaxed at their closeness.

"And until Esteban found that letter I didn't know, well, a lot." Elena got a little closer to him as he didn't back up. "I knew that this could be my chance to figure that out. With potential suitors and you. I know we've had our moments and it's come a long way since you found me screaming about some nightmare on your first day. Gabe, I like you romantically and I'd like to see how it goes. That's why I said your name."

He was quiet as Elena reached out and took his hands. Gabe looked like he was thinking of this very hard. She had told him a lot and it might take a while to process. She was thankful that Gabe didn't leave as he had this soft look on his face.

"Elena, I…" he started to say. "I don't know what to say."

She blinked a little affronted by that. She had told him everything that she had been thinking, or at the very least subconsciously been thinking about. He has nothing to say?! Elena didn't pull away from him but that look of displeasure on her face read loud and clear. Although him not knowing should have been something that she should have saw coming. Gabe was clearly thinking things through after telling him about something from six months ago.

"It's not like that. Elena if I told you what I'm thinking or have thought of you would think of me as crazy…"

"Oh yea, try me Gabriel," she said with a slight challenge in her voice. Plus, the fact that she used his full name would have some effect.

His face fell a little as he wasn't sure what to say at the exact moment. It wasn't like he was already in love with her, was he? No, that would be impossible since she would know if he liked her that way. He looked at her long and hard as was still staring at him daring to explain what would be so crazy. Maybe he didn't really like her at all and he was just being polite. Or maybe she lost her chance to be with him and found another girl.

"Elena, I like you more than you think," he said evenly after a minute as she licked her lips. That surprised her to hear that at least a little. "And I'm not sure if now is the time for me to get into that."

It was quiet as Elena took in what he said. Before she could even make that move she found her lips pressed against his. She kissed him, and he was actually kissing her back. The way they were talking she half expected him to practically be shouting but instead he was kissing her.

It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before but this time she could feel it. There was something different as her lips pressed against his. His soft and warm that she found herself having a hard time to breathe. Their hands still touching and how the air between them seemed to clear out. She wanted to put her arms around him before hesitantly pulling away. A blush across her cheeks as she felt herself grow warm. A smile on her face as looked up at him. She quirked an eyebrow as she waited for his reaction.

Gabe looked a little stunned as a grin was spread across his face. He probably couldn't believe that he had done this. His eyes grew wide as that smile never left his face. Elena felt that blush grow a little darker as she liked the reaction from him.

"What exactly were we talking about?" he asked his eyes never leaving her gaze. A grin on her face that she loved the way that they could talk with their eyes.

Not even slightly breathless that warmth from the kiss never left her body Elena giggled some. "What I'm saying is that I think I really really like you Gabriel Nunez. And I'm guessing you feel the same way."

The twilight seemed to be bathing them both in a soft golden glow as he kissed her the time. Eager, she kissed back her hands resting on his arms as she moved in closer. Wow, now that was a kiss with someone that she... Gasping a little Elena pulled back some realizing how she was going to finish that sentence.

"I think we still need to talk about this more. If we like each other the same way we should…" said Gabe but before Elena could push more, she heard the creak from the door.

Standing in the middle of the frame was her sister. Isabel looked a little flushed and apologetic as she had a letter in her hands. Elena and Gabe shared a look before she got up to see what was wrong. Isabel held up a finger then up at her.

"Elena," she said. "You have a letter from one of your suitors." Isabel paused as she looked between her and Gabe. "What's going on here?"

"We're just talking," said Gabe after a minute.

"There was a letter from one of suitors. Esteban and abuelo opened it and I said that I would deliver it after they checked. Amistad Haro canceled all his outings with you."


	6. Chapter 5: That Warm Fuzzy Feeling

**Authors Note: The dinner would have been included but the chapter was running a little long.**

 **Culture Note:**

 **So in America black is the color of death, in China it's red, and in Mexico it's yellow (ish). The yellow is used a lot in decorating the ofrenda on Dia de Los Muertos and the marigolds that separate the living from the dead.**

* * *

 _They were in Gabe's office as it was dark. The other guards were surely sleeping, and Elena was sitting on his desk. Gabe looked at her with dark eyes as they stared. A dare me smile on her face her own eyes sparkling._

 _Their lips meet as she didn't know who initiated it first. His were soft warm and slightly more experienced then her own. Excited and eager Elena pressed back showing off her skills. His hands griped at her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were so close as her breast pressed up against his chest. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and on his arm. She could feel his muscles loosen against her body as she opened her mouth some. His did too as they fought for dominance as she finally caved. He surrendered to her and her to him._

 _This was amazing, this was something she never expected, and it felt right. One of her hands ran down the front of his shirt as she could feel his muscles against her palm. Elena wanted this, the warm feeling bubbling under her skin. His tongue in her mouth and hers in his._

Then, Elena woke up gasping a little. Her blankets twisting around her legs as she blinked. She looked to her left side of the bed hoping Gabe was there and let out a frustrated sigh when he wasn't. Sitting up Elena the beam of light of the sun slowly filtering into it her room. It was early, too early for her to be awake. She didn't know the time exactly. She didn't have a date until later tonight. Or rather she was planning on confronting a date. Yet… She wanted that dream to come back. Outside the door she heard footsteps as she peered out her door.

That was Gabe as she saw him in a tight shirt and found herself staring. Gabe had a nice set of muscles on him. She could see him flex as her cheeks grew red. He was probably going to train since he didn't do it as much anymore. Looking around she made sure no one else was there before deciding to follow him. It wasn't exactly spying it was… research. All she needed to do was just watch his morning routine see if she liked what she saw.

Gabe turned left as she saw him make his way outside. The weather was already hot and sultry as she caught up to him. She saw him heading down to the gardens and out a little past to get ready. She didn't know what he did but from the back it looked okay. Or rather better then okay.

"Rico if that's you leave me alone," said Gabe not even turning around.

Sheepish she wasn't as quiet as she thought Elena stepped out of the shadows. She hoped that the blush she sported was gone as he saw her.

"Que…Elena," he said breaking into a small grin as he saw her. No need to be formal, she thought, last night they had been very open with each other. A little too open she thought for a minute.

"Sorry for intruding," said Elena making herself known. "I couldn't sleep."

Gabe looked a little embarrassed as well he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I thought you were Rico for some reason. Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

He looked so hopeful as Elena thought back. Her bedroom where she had what was essentially a kissing dream? Then again they could get some privacy there. The gardeners were about to pruning the rose bushes. "Yes, that would be great." He nodded as he offered an arm. Instead she took his hand as he had a firm grip on her own. Their fingers laced together as she started to head back the way she came.

It was quiet between them as Elena looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" she pressed curious to know. Hopefully, it was her as he frowned a little. What could that mean? "It's good right?"

Gabe sighed as he looked at her. "Just… Last night." Elena shifted flushing a little as there was no way Gabe could have known about her dream, could he? "When Isabel came in with that letter…."

She let out a small breath glad he didn't know about that. "I think I'd rather talk about what we admitted. I know exactly how to handle that letter" said Elena carefully. Gabe looked at her a little bashful as Elena grew a little red herself again. Why was she all of a sudden nervous around him. Then again that could be a sign that she really liked Gabe. "We can't exactly take back what we said you know or run away from it."

"I agree, so now what? I mean I know we admitted to liking each other in a more then friendly way. It wouldn't be fair to the other guys who you are still seeing. And we can't exactly sneak around everyone's back," said Gabe as Elena paused liking that last idea. He laughed a little as Elena joined him. That did seem silly to be sneaking around like that.

She straightened back up as they never stopped holding hands. "You are right that it wouldn't be fair. Especially since you know me far better then any of them right now. I'm sticking with what I said taking it slow. I'll have my date with Felix next week and sort out Amistad's situation today. Maybe we could get dinner tonight though? I mean, join in with everyone at dinner, it could be a test."

"Sounds like a deal."

"So, besides the whole me and you thing now," she said getting closer to him. "How have you been?" Gabe grinned as she looked at him as she raised her eyebrows.

Gabe gripped her hand as she thought about it. "Well, captain duties are keeping me busy. Still visiting my family on some off days." He paused as Elena thought about asking him about what his parents thought about her saying his name at the ball. She wasn't sure if now was the right time. Then as if reading her mind, he seemed to answer her. "Mama was happy that you said my name by the way. She wants to help where she can."

Her cheeks went a little warm as she was curious now. "What about your papa?" she asked wondering what Roberto had to say.

"He's… Less then excited," said Gabe thinking about it. Elena frowned as she wasn't sure why Roberto wasn't all that happy. Gabe saw her face before explaining. "He is happy but isn't afraid to tell me to be a little realistic about the entire thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she stopped just outside her door.

"Just not to get my hopes up I suppose," he said unsure what to think. Ahh, probably thinking that she might pick someone else. She didn't want to hurt Gabe but he was just making her so happy. He shook his head as he looked at her as he took her other hand. "That doesn't matter though. I'm happy that we get the chance to do this."

He pulled her close as Elena arched her feet and pulled her head backs. Fingers interlacing Elena kissed him lightly. She savored the small kiss as she thought back to her dream. She could easily see that happening in her mind now. That made her want to push a little more.

That seemed to halt in her mind as Elena could only wonder if this was fair like he said. She could easily see Gabe and she knew him very well. She couldn't do this with some of her suitors. Kissing him felt very good though. Down the hall she could hear some voices. Gabe must have too as they broke apart. They looked down the left and saw two people disappear. That was Rico and Miguel. Elena was wondering what that was about.

She and Gabe shared a look as they got closer to the two guards. They looked like they were arguing a bit.

"It's going to be me," said Rico as he looked a bit smug. "Not only am I telling Senora Luisa how those dates are going but Gabe and I get along now. I'm positive that I'm going to get the captain position."

"Are you sure Elena is going to pick Gabe?" asked Miguel as they started to go in an opposite direction from the too. "Not all of the guards are betting that she's going to pick him."

They were out of site as Gabe and Elena shared yet another long look. The guards were betting that Elena and Gabe would be getting together? She felt a little silly standing there as instead of embarrassed Elena was just a bit stunned. Oh gosh, that was new and unexpected. Did Avalor have some idea of who she would pick?

"I'm going to talk to Rico," said Gabe as it appeared that he wasn't on his good side anymore.

Elena put her hand on his shoulder after a minute.

"Don't," she said as that mischievous smile graced her face. "I want to see how far this gets."

"Are you sure?" asked Gabe laughing some. He felt a little weird about the bets, but he was curious to know just exactly was on the line. It sounded like Elena was as well. She nodded as she turned back to head into her room.

"I'm guessing we should get some breakfast," she said. "If you want you can come in though; wait for me to change?"

Gabe looked like he wanted to say something before following her. They still did need to talk a little bit more about that conversation. That is until they had heard Rico and Miguel talking about it. Elena went to her closet as Gabe sat on her small couch.

"Other then that awkward moment," said Gabe. "What are you going to do about Amistad? I mean, how are you going to see what happened with him?"

"Well I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to his place and ask him directly," she said through the door. "Armando has his address and it's just a matter of going there sometime after breakfast. Later tonight we can get dinner."

"What are you going to say to him?" asked Gabe as he knew that Elena was rather forward with her thoughts sometimes.

Elena looked thoughtful, she could be a little blunt she supposed. "I'm just going to ask what is going on. I'm not going to insist a date right then and there."

Gabe nodded understanding that. Then looked out the window at sun that was coming up. "Should I escort you to breakfast?"

Elena nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go," he said.

Down at the breakfast table Luísa and Francisco were already there as they were talking about something. She had run by her idea of letting Gabe join by her dinner with them as they agreed. Esteban came down followed by Isabel as she told them what she was going to do. As Elena went to get Amistad's address to talk to him. First thing she was going to do was find him. Her next big thing to do was dinner tonight with Gabe.

According to Armando's notes Amistad lived on the outskirts of the city. For whatever reason he had for dropping Elena was determined to figure it out. She had filed out of the castle with her abuela, Esteban, and Gabe with her. All three of them assumingly wanted to know what happened. Rico was driving the carriage as it was quiet between all of them. She couldn't innocently flirt with Gabe with her abuela and cousin sitting there with them.

She looked out at the sky as she saw that

"So what do you think happened?" asked Luisa gossiping about Amistad Haro and what he would have wanted. "I hope whatever it is, isn't bad. However something juicy would be nice."

"Abuela," admonished Elena as she shook her head. Luisa always enjoyed gossiping around and with the castle staff was even better.

"I'm just saying, whatever it is couldn't have been that bad could it? He sounded perfectly cordial in the letter that he had written."

Well his letter was short and to the point but that was not good enough for her. That was true as Elena felt a jolt in the carriage as she swung over to her right landing on Gabe's lap. As much as she wanted to enjoy that feeling, Elena sat up quickly.

"Just a bump in the road," said Rico as Elena mentally made a note to fix the road leaving the main city. Sighing Elena looked out the window as they were slowly approaching some houses that were along the way. She should have just ridden Skylar over, but what impression did that make on the guy she was supposed to be seeing?

Finally, they stopped just outside of a mid-size home with some random chickens littering their front lawn. Must have had a farm of some kind as Elena remembered Amistad being a writer but his family had something to do with a farm. Maybe all of that was in the back. It looked kind of deserted with the windows closed and curtains pulled over it.

Esteban nodded at Rico as they both got up.

"No, let me handle this," said Elena as she got up and started to walk to the front door. She looked closer as she saw the yellow. Her heart leapt as she looked at it a hand covering her mouth. The other didn't want to work before raising it. Her hand went to make contact with wood but it had swung open before she could even touch it. Surprised at this Elena peered inside. "Hello?"

A little girl about seven looked up at her. Her eyes grew wide as she fled back into the home. She gulped as she realized just what was going on. This is the place where she was the first couple months of being in the amulet.

She was about to leave when she saw Amistad coming to the door. His clothes messy and dark rims under his eyes. He looked surprised to see her as Elena was sure they didn't need visitors over right now. From the carriage her family and the guards were staring. Elena with the understanding of what the yellow and some candles she could see peeking into the room. This wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"I can…" she started to say as he held his hand up to her.

"Queen Elena," said Amistad with a slight croak in his voice. "Please, let's talk around back."

She nodded silent as she sent her family a look. Then she walked around with him to the back of the house. They had nice property with a lake and a gazebo along with rows upon rows of wheat. A small barn in the back for a cow, some chickens, and a pig for slaughter.

Together the two sat underneath the gazebo as she could make out Rico keeping an eye out from the side.

"Amistad, I'm so sorry. I know how your feeling," she said putting her arms around him in a hug. "It really hurts when it happens. Were you close?"

He was quiet as Elena hoped that he wasn't angry with her. Instead a small smile was on his face as he looked out at the lake. "Yes, we used to go fishing on that lake on the weekends. When papa died she and I made a memory book about him together. My mama would have liked to meet you. We don't know what caused her death," he said as she gripped his hand. "It just happened so suddenly. She's been helping me plan our outing to go on."

"Is that why you don't want to see me right now?" asked Elena. "I can arrange this to hap…"

"No, I'd rather not," he said as he interrupted her. "My family needs time to grieve and she was the one that was making the money. I know I have to work and prepare the funeral arrangements. Queen Elena, I'd really like to get to know you but the moment isn't good enough and I know you probably have to reach a decision soon."

Elena was about to protest again. She had all the time to court and get to know her suitors. Amistad wasn't having it though. If Elena and the rest of her family had been around when her parents died, rather than being separated like they were, it would have been a lot to swallow. The best she could do right now was just listen to him. There were a couple of things she learned and that was just to take no for an answer.

Her arm still around him, Elena handed him a handkerchief.

"Amistad I am going to accept the fact that we shouldn't be seeing each other." At this he looked extremely grateful although a bit disappointed. He probably really was looking forward to their date. "However, I'm not going to accept the fact that I can't help you. Consider the grave site and the marker paid for. That I'm not going to take no for an answer."

With that Amistad hugged her as she could feel him crying on her shoulder. His sobs were just making her tear up with him. The two parted as Elena took his hand.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked after a moment. "Our whole family is here and talking about mama and everything. We have food if you haven't eaten yet."

"I think I should probably get back to the castle," she said after a minute. "It looks like it's going to start really raining. I'm really sorry to hear about your mother."

"Gracias queen Elena," he said wiping his own face. He was a little red from either being embarrassed or from all the crying. Before she left him, Elena left a swift kiss on his cheek before making her way back to the carriage. She was going to enjoy spending time with her family as much as she possibly could.

Several hours had passed as Elena was getting ready for dinner. After meeting with Amistad, Elena had some duties that she had to attend to. There was a meeting with Dona she had to worry about.

She found herself in her closet looking not for something nice, but something that wouldn't matter. She wanted to look nice but at the same time not like she was making a big deal out of it. Gabe was going to be joining them for dinner and she wanted it to go smoothly. Nobody exactly told her how it was going to go. First she had to get one date in with all five remaining boys.

Elena found her teal dress that she had worn before slipping it on. It was dinner with her family and Gabe. Not exactly the end of the world. She sighed as she went down to the dinner table. She made her way to the dining room as she saw the guards before holding in a laugh. In a way Elena wanted to tell them that they should just get their money now. Part of her really just wanted to pick him. Shaking her head, she saw Gabe at the end of the hall.

"Gabe what are you doing?" she asked seeing him outside the of the dining room. Oh, he was a little early but that didn't seem to matter.

"I'm invited to dinner right?" he asked a little surprised.

"Not in that you aren't," she said teasing him a little. "Seriously though treat it like your part of the family, why don't you put on something that's not your guard uniform?"

He looked down at his uniform as he thought about it. Then shrugged. "I don't really have anything else," he said unsure.

Then an idea struck her as she raced down the hall determined to him. Esteban was probably in his room since dinner didn't technically start for another fifteen minutes and Esteban arrived on time to everything. Without saying anything Elena took Gabe by his hand and put a finger over his mouth. She then led him down to Esteban's room. She knocked on his door as the door opened.

"Elena?" asked Esteban as he looked at her. "Gabriel. I hear your coming to dinner." His voice neutral but he sounded vaguely interested in what she was proposing. Gabe only gave her a what are you doing look. He didn't say anything probably getting a feeling that she was going to say what it was.

"He is. I'm thinking it should be more like a trial thing for later," she said as he quirked an eyebrow. "Basically, I'm thinking maybe lend him something to wear and get some bonding time in?"

Esteban and Gabe shared a look before looking back at her.

"Sure," said Esteban blinking.

"Yea that sounds okay," said Gabe. "I really don't have anything myself." He looked at Elena who pushed him into the room. Elena came in after them as Gabe sat at the edge of his bed. This was a little different, but Elena hoped that Gabe would enjoy it.

Elena went into the closet with Esteban as they found something that would be nice for him. Hmm, Esteban had a few outfits from when he was Gabe's age. When they were out of earshot Esteban turned to Elena.

"Elena, you're getting in too deep," said Esteban. "I don't care that much that you picked him. However, you'll have to do the same with the others. Have them over for dinner and everything," said Esteban.

"Of course," said Elena. "I just figured maybe, well… Esteban, I'd really like to get to know Gabe better right now."

He only looked sympathetic before finding a pair of pants that might fit. "Okay, just remember that whoever you chose, will also have to put up with me."

She could tell Esteban was half teasing and half serious. Elena stifled a laugh as she searched for a shirt for him. She wanted him to look nice but casual and comfortable. If all worked out like she hoped maybe he would permanently have a spot. And if it worked out even better maybe a couple spots added for kids. She didn't expect the thought about kids to come out of her mind.

She passed Esteban a shirt as she was sure Gabe was changing out there. The shirt was white and pulled some waist coats out. That smile never left her face as she felt a little giddy.

"Okay come on out," said Esteban as dinner was just about ready. Elena smiled at Gabe as she saw him dressed nice and he looked comfortable.

"Here I found a couple you can try on," she said. In her arms was a deep indigo color, maroon, and navy. He looked at her a bit surprised before picking the navy one up and sliding it on.

"Feels a little big," he said. As Elena looked over the other two. He slipped the indigo on as Elena could see only smile. That was the color of her dads formal clothes as Gabe looked very nice in it. "Little tight."

Esteban only rolled his eyes before he slipped the maroon one on. "Perfect," she said. "Dinner?"

"Would be great," he said. Her eyes light up as they went down to dinner together. Esteban on her left and Gabe on her right. This is going to be great.


	7. Chapter 6: A Lot Can Happen in One Day

**Authors Note: A lot happens in this chapter and I'm hoping its still readable. Elena's dream in this does get rather steamy so it's rated** T **for a good reason. Enjoy the chapter and if anyone has suggestions let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Good morning family," said Elena as she looked at her abuelos, cousin, and sister as she sat down at the dinner table. Hmm everything smelt so good as she hummed taking some food for herself.

"You're in a good mood," said Luisa as Elena flushed.

She might have spent the last couple of days stealing a few kisses here and there with Gabe. It wasn't exactly like seeing him behind the others back. At least she hoped. Since she had confessed to Gabe just exactly how she felt about him, it was like she was walking on air. Plus the fact that two of her suitors couldn't continue on with their dates. Today she was going on a date with Felix Robles.

"You have an outing this afternoon," said Esteban as he noted that.

"How exactly are those going on?" asked Francisco as he looked at her interested. They haven't exactly been getting her opinion, as they were giving her the privacy to think things over. "Besides with what happened."

"I chose some very nice boys," said Elena as she thought of the other two. "I do feel really horrible about what happened with my last date. I understand why they couldn't continue. I'm trying to sort out what happens after my first dates with each of them."

Esteban and Francisco shared a look as Luisa eyed them both just as curious. They were the ones setting up the times for the dates and making sure that nothing wrong was with said boy. It didn't matter to Elena that they did this first, because honestly that helped her from doing it herself.

"Well after all the first initials dates are done," said Francisco as he looked at her with a small smile. "You'll chose the ones that you liked more and continue on until there is one left."

Elena nodded getting that. Although she wondered if that was fair or not. However, it was easier then one year with another and one with another. And she only had four boys left, one of which she was very close to as well.

"What do you know about Felix?" asked Elena curious to know.

"Not much. I understand his father is the captain of the royal navy," said Francisco. "I do like that you chose someone from Avalor as a requirement. A foreign prince didn't seem like someone that you would pick."

Elena thought back to when she and Gabe overheard Rico talking with Miguel. All the guards had bets that Elena would pick Gabe. Then they would wonder who would get to be captain. She wondered if her family had someone in mind that they wanted her to pick. She looked over at them a little suspicious as she had to guess.

Then she just decided to ask. "Alright, do you guys have someone in mind of who I should pick? I mean all of you were talking with the men that I did chose."

All the adults looked at each other as Naomi flurried into the room. Her blond friend had that look on her face that was a mix of confusion and upset. Elena waited for the opportunity to shift focus before bringing up another to Naomi. After her first outing she was going to spend some time with Naomi and her sister. It was going to be an afternoon without the talk of boys which just confused her enough.

"Alright I hope you pick Gabe," said Luisa. "I know he makes you happy mija. And training him wouldn't be too difficult." At that last line she gave Esteban a look who just thought about his response. It was what Elena and Esteban liked to hear.

"If I had to pick I like Lucas," said Esteban. "He's someone that I think you would like and knows a lot about Avaloran history and politics."

Of course, Esteban would think of politics. Yet, he did think about that he is someone that she would like. He probably spent some time talking to Lucas or at the very least his father. After all, King Raul wanted her to originally see his father. Elena turned her attention to Francisco as he just looked like he was caught stealing cookies.

"I pick whoever makes you happiest," said Francisco as he thought about it. "I'm not going to influence you and who you pick."

Elena grinned as she liked that response to what he thought.

"I'd picked up someone else altogether," said Naomi. "Although I agree with Francisco. It's your life and we really can't pick for you."

"I think you should pick Gabe," said Isabel as she looked up at her sister. "We do know him a lot better though and that's an advantage. Although I'm not completely opposed to meeting someone new."

Elena thought about what her sister said without that smile leaving her face. It was always fun to get to know someone.

"So after the first date with each are you going to pick?" asked Naomi as she was curious. "Or are you going to narrow it down to one after eliminating dates?"

Elena thought about it as she wanted to confide in her family about her decision. She thought about Gabe and then about the boys that she had picked. Part of her knew who she would be picking all along. And getting to know each boy was beneficial to her.

"Well I think I've had an idea from the beginning of what I wanted," said Elena carefully. "But I'm done talking about this. Naomi are we going sailing later today? You looked a little upset when you came in."

"Of course," she said. Then thought about the upset remark. "I'll tell you on the boat."

Elena nodded as she thought that it would be fun. Nice time away from court life and being royal. She looked at her family changing the subject. "What are you guys doing for the day?"

Everyone started to share what they are planning on doing today. Since Elena was going to lunch with her date she would be back at dinner time maybe. Spending time with Naomi might go a bit longer Isabel had her friends over to work on a project together. Her abuelos were going to spend sometime together. Esteban was going to be doing something that she didn't quite catch.

She started to head toward some of her duties that she had to cover this morning. This included meeting with the mayor of Avalor city. Then went to signs off on some documents that were needed and necessary to deal with a new library.

Then finally finally did lunch come along where Felix came to the palace. Elena picked out her favorite white floral dress as she double checked herself in the mirror. She twisted her hair into a braid as they got ready for horseback riding. Then Rico was carrying the picnic lunch on his horse.

Outside Elena waved as she saw Felix. He looked nice and comfortable as they got on the horses. He had a pretty white stallion that looked freshly groomed. Elena was given the reigns to Canela.

"You know we have a guard named Felix too," said Elena as she started to make conversation. "He's a really nice guy."

"I hope we don't get confused too often," said Felix as he smiled at her. "So how do you want to start to get to know each other?"

He sounded so hopeful as Elena just laughed a little. "I'm not sure. Maybe we could talk about our families? I love mine and could clearly go on and on."

"My abuela would tell us stories about your family. She was alive when Shuriki took over," he said. "Mine just has me and my brother. He's currently in school studying at some science academy. We're not exactly close. My sister is older than me and we have nieces and nephews."

Huh that was neat as they got to their picnic site as Rico got everything prepared. They weren't too far from the palace in case Esteban or Naomi needed her. Ahh that was right, Esteban was helping rule for the day with Naomi during her outing hours.

After talks about their families Elena found herself growing bored. Elena sighed as she looked across to her date. After a rather uneventful morning and getting tired she shuffled her feet as she thought about her sister at home. She smoothed her skirt as she saw Rico's reaction to her date. He looked just as bored as well. Maybe she'll talk to him one day. Small talk at the ball was one thing but now it felt like this was drawing on and on. Apparently, he was studying politics at the university. Geez, he should have been talking to Esteban.

And now she could only imagine what Lucas was like.

"And that's how I knew that…" continued Felix. Okay, time to change the conversation.

"Hey Felix, um, why don't we talk about something else. What do you like to do besides going to school?" she asked hoping he liked some outdoor activities.

"I'm good at archery," he said thinking about it. "And enjoy music."

Her eyes lite up a little at the mention of music. She loved playing the guitar and singing songs. Maybe Felix enjoyed the same. Then she remembered that prince that enjoyed tuba music. She held her tongue as she thought about asking him more. Felix must have seen her enthusiasm as he got excited.

"I'm a guitar player," he said. Yes! He was a guitar player, that Elena could relate to.

They started to talk some more as it was becoming quite comfortable.

"Oh," said Felix as Elena was starting to realize the time. "I'm going to be late for my lecture. Good luck on your other dates Queen Elena. I'm sure one of them will make a fine king."

Huh? What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"What about us," said Elena after a minute. "Shouldn't we talk about a second date?"

"I would but I think that would be a waste of our time," he said after a minute. "I mean, I do agree that we get along. However, there are two things that are holding me back. The first being that if we do go farther along, I realize that I could be the next potential monarch. The idea of being a king does seem appealing however, it isn't me. I think we don't have much in common," he said as Elena found herself agreeing. At least he didn't try to guess her opinions on Gabe. "I don't know how your other dates went but if you want to talk about them..."

Elena only laughed a little at this.

"I think that's private," she said. "I do like getting to know you and the others though."

"So maybe schedule sometime to hang out as friends?" he asked looking like he really wanted to know to more about her dates.

She giggled again as she playfully hit his shoulder. "Okay, next week?"

"Perfect," he smiled before getting up and going to his horse. This date felt more like a friend thing and she was thankful to have that. She made a note to tell her abuelo and Esteban later.

Elena watched as he went off toward his house as Elena turned back to Rico. She wondered if she had been picking the wrong guys. Then she just decided to head down to the docks as she went to dock to Rico. There was the matter of going and spending sometime with Naomi. That would surely clear her head as she wanted this courtship thing she started.

She found herself standing at the docks as she looked for Naomi. Maybe now she could figure out what she was upset about. Elena saw her blond friend talking to her parents as Elena went over to see what was up.

"Elena," called Naomi as they went down to the boat. Elena could only remember the time that they go stuck on that enchanted boat.

She got on the boat as Naomi came in behind her. Naomi waved to her parents as they skimmed across the water together. It had been a short day and she wanted to make this boating trip long to keep the day flowing, so to speak.

"Are you okay? I saw you looking upset earlier."

Naomi sighed as they didn't even leave the bay yet before watching. "It's nothing compared to what you are going through."

"Naomi, try me," she said.

"Alright I was showing this guy from my class in high school how to sail. Jorge Carson," she said as Elena remembered that name. She met him once or twice. "Apparently he went to my parents and asked their permission to go out on a date with me."

Elena wiggled in her seat as she gasped. "Naomi that's awesome, it's sweet that he went to your parents and asked. Do you not like him or something?" she asked wishing that they weren't talking about boys but this was exciting her friend was getting a boyfriend and it seemed natural that it would happen at the same time. Maybe they could double on her next date.

"I guess but I don't know, I like him, but it feels sudden and random," she said. "I mean we hung out at sailing lessons and we had a lot of the same classes. We talk here and there but it's not something that I expected."

Elena could understand that as she looked thoughtful. "You to do know each other. Maybe he's been an admirer from afar," she said pointing it out. "Well how would you know you liked him unless you went out. I mean that's the point of me going on outings with these suitors. I have to find out who I like and sometimes that means finding out what I don't like."

Naomi nodded as Elena felt as if she could tell her friend everything. The suitor business might be helping Naomi out as just as much as it helped her. Elena thought about it as she put two and two together.

She wasn't trying that hard with her dates expecting it to feel natural and they could connect. So far she hasn't felt that. And the guys she picked weren't working out because she knew who she wanted all along. They were all a bit doomed to fail from the start. She **clearly** wasn't trying hard enough knowing who she wanted to pick. Elena felt her heart skip a beat there. She knew who she wanted to pick. Forget about being fair she knew exactly who was wanted and now she had to break it to Lucas and Criston. Or at the very least maybe do two dates in one day.

"I know who I wanted to pick all along," said Elena. "The other boys were just confirming who I really wanted to be with this entire time. And that's Gabe."

"Aww Elena that's sweet. Now help me with my problem," she said. "Please."

"Okay, I just say go on it and see how it feels. If it's natural then go out on another," she said. "Now let's not talk about boys and talk about something else. How have your parents been doing?"

Naomi chatted on about her life as Elena was telling her what was going on with the others. They skimmed around the area as Naomi passed her an apple to eat. The two girls from the water watched the sunset together.

"Now that's beautiful,' said Elena as the sun kissed the horizon.

"Sure is," said Naomi as they had a blanket thrown over the two of them. Elena rested her head on Naomi's shoulder. The two girls watched as the stars started to come out and as the sky turned multiple colors of twilight.

After the sun was down Elena helped Naomi cart the boat back to shore and dock it. The two girls hugged as a carriage was waiting for her. Instead of Rico there was Gabe driving it as she got herself a little excited. Instead of getting in the cart Elena watched as he bridled Canela before getting up and sitting next to him. Naomi grinned as she watched them ride off.

It was comfortable between them as Elena looked up at him.

"You know you aren't supposed to be picking me up from outings," she teased.

"Hey, I'm picking you up from the harbor," he said teasing back. "It's different unless you and Naomi went on a date."

Elena pretending to think about it as Gabe gasped. "No, we were not on a date," said Elena as she grinned at him. "We had a lot of fun just talking and sailing some. Didn't go too far away from land though."

"That's good," he said encouraging the horses to go a little faster.

She thought back to her conversation with Felix about being a king and knowing that it wasn't for him. Maybe…

"Hey Gabe, if I picked you could you see yourself as a king?" she asked waiting for reaction. He bit his lip and went from looking at the road to her. Thankfully nobody was around if they went slower. "Like learning about foreign policy, conversations with other royals, making decisions that kind of thing?"

She watched as he blinked and looked down at the grass trying to think of an explanation. Elena wondered if this was going to be good reaction or not. Gabe turned to look at her with a shy smile on his face.

"I mean I don't see why not,' he said. "I know we were taught a lot of this in guard training, like polite conversation and other kinds of etiquette." Esteban was the likely person to do that and she was thankful for that. "I know Esteban can be really intense on this kind of thing."

"Soooo?" she asked drawing out the word wondering what his exact thoughts where. "Gabe please be completely honest with me okay?"

"Okay, so the thought of it is a little scary but I like it and I have you there to help," he said as Elena wanted to tease him for the corny line. However, he seemed to honest and sincere that she couldn't help but believe him. "And if I can handle Esteban giving us lectures in guard lessons I think I can handle king lessons."

That reaction just made her happy as she patted his leg.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," she said leaning up and kissing his cheek. They came up to the castle as he let Elena off, so he could put the carriage away and the horses back in the stables. Elena went off to find her family as she wanted to spend some time with them before going to bed tonight.

Luisa was in the kitchen working on helping clean. Francisco in the music room practicing with a pipe of some kind. Esteban was in the library studying… Before she could get to Isabel she wanted to stop and ask Esteban something. Swinging by the library she saw him with some paperwork around him as Elena stopped at the door.

"Hey Esteban," she said softly. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said as a few more questions sprung to mind. Esteban didn't move as he was just looking at his paper.

"First of my date with Criston. I know I'm supposed to be going on these by myself but Naomi is going on a date and I'm wondering if we could double. I know this bends the rules some which is why I'm telling you."

"That's fine, what else?" asked Esteban not even looking up from his paperwork.

A little surprised she thought of her next question. "What are some of the lessons in training to be a king that you had in mind?"

"Diplomacy, politics, law, economics, and royal history to name a few."

Now this was frustrating as he didn't even really acknowledge her again. Sitting down she got close to him and the letter he had in front of him. She read it at an angle as she saw Rogelio's name on it. Skimming she saw that Rogelio had his marriage arranged and his wife had died a couple of years ago. He had a young daughter. And his feelings for Esteban never really went away….

Oh, now this was sad as she put her arms around her cousin.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"I'm going to say the same thing I said to Naomi about her date. Go on it and if it feels natural go on another. Esteban, your feelings won't just go away so confront them head on. It sounds like he really likes you," she said as he hugged her back.

"Okay," he said as he squeezed her back. "And I'm sorry about ignoring you at first. How was your outing today?"

"Like I wasn't even on one," she said. "Which isn't a good thing for me since I'm looking for that spark. As for ignoring me, It's fine Esteban. I'm not going to but into your love life but if you're not going to say anything I will." She was teasing this time. He was doing a good job at staying out of hers for the most part. All she had to do was respect him and give her best advice. "I'm going to find Isa, I think last night I promised that she could stay with me tonight."

"Goodnight, Elena," he said as she exited the library. She kissed her abuelos as she saw them heading toward their room wishing them sweet dreams.

Isabel was already in her room as the two girls started to head toward the bed to sleep. They didn't have to say anything for Elena to start to sing their mother's song. It didn't take long for Elena to fall asleep as well. Hopefully her dreams were of the kissing variety.

 _Her gaze rose as he sat at the edge of his bed with her in his lap and put his hand on Elena's skirt stroking one of her legs and the other was in the back of it. Her hands on his bare chest and the other digging into his shoulder._

 _She kissed him passionately, Elena settled between his legs with her legs around Gabe's waist. He lay her down and put her on giving her short kisses and her lips to her neck._

 _"Do you like that mi amour?" he said breath husky._

 _Getting excited herself Elena pushed herself into the kiss. He kissed her again passionately as Elena began to caress his chest. "Si Gabe," she said with a gasp. "Oh… your muscles… take me now."_

 _"Whatever you want, my queen."_

 _Gabe kissed her with passion, which enchanted Elena. Something about him taking control was… sexy in a way. His lips went down to her shoulder as she moaned out a little. Whatever it was, she loved every minute of it not daring to stop. He lowered his kisses to Elena's chest and began to just feel. This was intimacy she thought as Elena let out a big groan._

 _"I love you," he said as he kissed her neck. The air around them hot and sticky as she moaned out in ecstasy. Where he was touching her felt amazing and so light._

 _"Gabe, I love you," she cried out as his lips found the base of her throat. His hands tugged at her skirt as she…_

Then she woke up as Isabel was still sleeping next to her. She brushed some hair from Isa's face as she laid back down. A week of kissing dreams and now this. Next week she had her date with Criston and then at Esteban's request Lucas. She didn't need to go on a date to know that she wanted Gabe. Two weeks and this would all be over. First there was the kiss and now touching, now she wanted to sleep with him. She wondered if this feeling was good or not before deciding that she should talk to someone. There was no way she was taking this problem to her sister. She wouldn't know what to say to her grandparents. Then Naomi wouldn't know what she was feeling, still sorting out her feelings for Jorge. The next person she could talk to this about is Gabe.


	8. Chapter 7: Open Feelings

**Authors Note: None for this chapter!**

* * *

"You're not putting that much effort into this outing, are you?" said Luisa as she went to get Elena for her date. She was already dressed in a yellow gown and laying on her bed reading a book. She looked up at her abuela with a small smile as she knew what was going on. "You probably should even though. Make it seem a little fair."

Elena only laughed some as she sat close to her abuela. "I know it's just that I know how I feel already. And Gabe feels the same way."

Luisa only shook her head as she thought about the first time she met Francisco. Sometimes she would remember it wrong, but Francisco reminded her of the first time they touched. Ahh young love and sometime that feeling never really goes away. Luisa gave her granddaughter a hug as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I'm happy that you found someone you feel happy with mija," said Luisa as she kissed her cheek. "You should probably be going down there. Criston will be waiting."

Elena nodded as she got up and smoothed her hair before kissing her abuela back. "Well I'm ready," she said heading toward her door. Criston should be nice, his father is a count and mother a housewife. From the ball she remembered that he was a great dancer.

Down the steps she saw her Esteban and Gabe talking to Criston. She really hoped that Esteban didn't say anything too embarrassing. Or Gabe wasn't trying to scare him. Elena had explained to Gabe about giving the last two guys at least one outing.

Criston looked nice as he had dressed in a simple blue dress shirt and brown pants. His hair combed nicely back as Elena grinned at him. Rico was following them from behind as Elena smiled at Criston. He didn't say anything but bowed to her.

"Queen Elena, I'm honored to escort you to a dinner," he said. "Shall we go to Angelica's café?"

"Of course," she said, "it'll be a fun time."

He helped her into the carriage before sitting down right next to her. Elena was a little surprised to see him get close to her. The other boys usually sat across from her.

"I was really surprised to hear my name," he said enthusiastically. "I'd really like to get a chance to get to know you. I've heard so much about your family and what you did. It's such an honor."

"Well it's nice to meet you," she said avoiding herself from getting too close. After all, she was going to pick Gabe when this was all over, she was sure of it. "This will be a good chance to get to know you and spend some time together."

"Get to know me? There's really nothing to know," he said. "I'd much rather get to know you and hear what you have to say. What's your favorite color? Do you have a favorite adventure? What...?"

Elena only laughed a little as he asked her a rapid fire of questions.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said a bit breathless.

"Well thank you," she said. "I think we should just take this slow though. There should be a few things that we have in common." He sounded really into her as Elena could only hope that he was okay with nothing really happening between the two of them. He seemed like a nice and positive person at least.

"I've been asking around about you," he said a little embarrassed about that. "I know the rules that I can't ask your family or friends about help. Or tell someone about it. So, I thought to ask some villagers those types of people about what they knew. I hope you don't mind."

Oh, well that was a part she never thought of being asked about herself. Elena was fortunate to be a loved ruler by her people and they would have said some nice things. "I think you're okay we didn't really specify that you couldn't ask people about what they knew about me. Although you probably never got much."

Criston looked at her brightly as he seemed to be very knowledgeable.

"Your people have so much to say about you. How you formed the mob that drove Shuriki away the first time. The second time was just, wow. Then the noblins, people were guessing about what happened there. People will tell me just how great of a friend you are to Senorita Naomi, you were sweet when they thought she was leaving. How you resolved those issues with the Navidad floats. How you saved your sister and her friends in the crystal caverns. One of the owners of Angelica's told me how you brought their family together. Then when the mon fuego erupted you helped save that village…"

"Actually, that was me and Naomi on the jaquins. And it was Gabe's idea to build the wall though. Charoca stopped it finally," she said flushing proudly. Wow, her people seemed to take note of a lot of things that she had done. He talked to either Quique or Amara about the crystal caverns, then Carmen or Julio about that Dia De Los Muertos, and it could have been anyone those other times.

He nodded getting that as Criston grinned widely at her. "I've been a bit of an admirer since you said my name. A lot of people are curious about who you might pick. They talk about some of the other young men who won't say what happened on your outings. It must be hard to stay out of the public eye and deal with what they might say. I think I could handle it if you picked me."

Criston talked on as Elena spaced out a bit. That thought never crossed Elena's mind as she hid her confused look. She wasn't aware that people would talk about her and her suitors. Or what they would say about who she picked. It never really seemed to bother her since she grew up with it every day. People didn't really know what she done behind the castle walls. Gabe said that he was okay with lessons and being a king was something he could do. What would her people say about them being together? How would Gabe react to the sudden attention? What would Roberto and Blanca have to deal with their son being king?

All of a sudden, she realized that saying their names out loud was a bad idea. At the time she thought it was okay, the kingdom had an idea of who might be her husband be. It sealed the idea that she was thinking about the next chapter of her life. Never once did it cross her mind what it would be like on their end.

"Queen Elena?" asked Criston as Elena snapped out her trance as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for spacing out, I was just thinking about dessert. It's been awhile since I had some empanadas, maybe we can stop and get some after dinner." Alright so she lied but it was a good way to see if she could talk to Blanca or Roberto about what's going on with them.

"That does sound lovely," he said earnestly. "We can stop by Nunez & Son Bakery, I heard those are good. Although I hear that they're hard at work. Maybe get some from the restaurant."

Elena clapped her hands at the idea as she smiled at him. "That wouldn't be much of an issue to get in. They have great dessert. So, let's talk about something we might have in common. Do you like fencing?" she asked picking something that she could talk about.

"I do," he said. "Never went and competed much, just something that'd I'd spend time with my sisters doing."

"You have sisters?" she asked curious as they got out and went into the café. Carmen and Julio had her usual table ready for her.

"I do; I have three," he said. "Damita, Carisa, and Juliana. Your sister is about the same age as Juliana. If she went to the city school, they might have even been friends."

"That would have been nice, we might have even known each other sooner," said Elena as she paused taking in a particular name. "One of my best friends was named Patricia, Patricia Rosas. It was before Shuriki attacked the first time. Her father was a count as well. I heard she married but never got around to search for her or family."

Criston paused as he put a hand on her shoulder as she just smiled.

"I kind of wish that I looked for your friends for you," he said. "That would have been hard to do."

Elena only laughed as she put her order in for food. Then Criston did as well as he sat close next to her again. She scooted a little over from him as he didn't seem notice. Her mind was thinking about how her talk with Roberto and Blanca would go. Then switched her focus back to the date, she promised him that much.

"So what do you do with your sisters?" she asked wondering what his family life was like.

"We do a couple of things together. Damita is great with plants and we'll work out in the garden in the early morning hours. Carisa is a swimmer and Juliana does enjoy astronomy," he said explaining. "So, we'll swim and stay up late night two watch for stars."

Elena let him go on about his family. Juliana was Isabel's age and Carisa was a couple years older with Damita about the same age as her. Both of his parents were alive and well, heck even his grandparents on both sides were. Now that was nice as Elena could imagine how Navidad's would be at his house.

Their food was about to come out as she was handed her carnitas. Criston had ordered three tacos as they started to eat slowly. With her entire attention on him Elena thought of something to ask him. His family was pretty straightforward. Criston is a history student at the college and he'd be going to work at the museum. Huh, a few of the guys she picked where intelligent young men. Isabel and Esteban must have rubbed off on her since they very much enjoyed studying.

"Elena," called a voice from the other side of the café as she looked over at the door. She could see the blond hair of her best friend and royal advisor. Elena wanted to wave but remembered that it was a date.

"She can join us if you want," said Criston as he heard her voice too. He didn't look too bothered with a couple of extra people. "The more the merrier."

Elena shrugged, as long as he didn't mind considering it was just supposed to be the two of them, before waving for Naomi to join her. Next to her was Jorge as he looked surprised to see them. She would only guess that it was their date. She wondered what they did together all day together. She'd figure out soon enough as Naomi walked over to him.

The blond joined the table as she sat across from Elena and Jorge next to her. They looked nice together as Elena wondered what they were doing.

"So where have you two been today?" she asked noticing that Naomi was in a different dress then usual. She was dressed in a beautiful red gown with thin straps.

"Well we went around the town," said Naomi as she looked at Jorge. "It was interesting. Then we're going to have some dinner before watching the sunset on one of the boats. We've been having fun."

Jorge looked pretty happy to hear that as he put an arm around Naomi's shoulder. Naomi gave him a small smile, but Elena could tell that she was still a little nervous. They must have just started their date not too long ago. Hmm, Elena was going to talk to Naomi about this after the date.

"Hey Naomi, can you come with me for a minute?" asked Elena as Naomi got up and followed her over to a resting area. Julio and Carmen said if she needed to rest for any reason she could use their office area. With any luck Criston and Jorge probably just thought that she wanted to get caught up.

The two looked around before disappearing into the extra room as Naomi looked at her a little concerned.

"How's the date?" drawled Naomi curiously. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy; did you turn him down saying that you had someone in mind yet?" Elena should have saw that Naomi was going to ask her about it. Oh well, she knew who she was going to pick, and it was just a matter of time.

"No," said Elena as she sighed and looked at her. "I wanted to know how your date with Jorge was going. You looked a little nervous out there and its not even half over. Is something wrong?"

Naomi sat down on a bench as she looked at the floorboards for a minute. "It was fine when we started I think. Instead of going straight to dinner we decided to walk around the town just talking. We stopped by the elementary school we went to and went to the playground. I can swing higher then him just to let you know."

Now that sounded like fun, thought Elena, wondering if she should do something like that one day. Anyway, she turned back to Naomi.

"It's just that we know each other," she said as Elena nodded, they were in the same class for years. "We're comfortable with each other, talking isn't a problem, and neither is just hanging out. I really like him, and I know he likes me. It's just seeing a future I guess? I'm a little nervous about that topic coming back up."

"Don't think about it," said Elena. "If you don't think about it then it won't bother you as much. What are you doing for the rest of your date?"

"We're sailing to the three mysteries islands and watching the sunset on the beach."

"Have fun and don't think too much about it. Wait for it to come up naturally," said Elena as they headed toward the door.

Naomi nodded as they went back out to the table. Criston looked at her happy to see that they were okay. Jorge scooted over some for Naomi to order some food. Elena and Criston were close to finishing up as they just got a chance to know each other.

"Have fun Naomi," said Elena as she hugged her friend tightly. She waved bye to Jorge who waved as well. Behind her Rico followed as he looked disappointed that he never got his dessert. That didn't seem to matter since they were heading toward Gabe's parents shop. He could eat all of the empanadas he wanted.

They got into the carriage as Rico drove for them to get some dessert. It was a nice night as she could feel the breeze in her hair. From her spot Elena could smell the baked goods coming from the shop. At least they were still open as Rico parked the carriage. She made her way to the front door ready to eat something.

Inside of the shop was a couple of people waiting to check out, probably about twelve max. It hadn't been too long since she had last seen Gabe's parents. Ringing out people at the counter was Roberto and cleaning up was Blanca as she looked excitedly over at her. She stopped short when she saw that she wasn't with Gabe.

"Hi Blanca," said Elena as she smiled at her. She looked at Criston who looked a little surprised that Elena knew who she was. "I got this, what kind of dessert do you want?"

"I want to try the Caramel Cinnamon Apple Enchiladas," said Criston looking at something displayed. She knew that Rico already wanted to try the dessert empanadas.

Then she went off to talk to her leaving Rico and Criston to talk to each other for a minute. She waved to them before going over to Blanca. The older woman smiled at her for as she just couldn't stop. Blanca took her arm before pulling her over to the kitchen area.

"Nice to see you too," said Elena as she grinned at her.

"Never mind that, how is this outing going? Are you here for us to get you out of it," she said. "Next it Gabriel's date, right?'

"Almost there," she said. "I just have one more before his. Listen, I promised Rico and Criston that I could get the caramel cinnamon apple enchiladas and the dessert empanadas."

As if by magic, Blanca had a couple of each in different bags. Then put in a couple of other treats that she could find for them. Oh, that was quick she thought as she took the bags in her hands. That was easy to get those.

"So, you have one more date and then Gabriel's. I want to help him and I'm asking if there is something that I can do? I think I might have something for you." She took a breath before putting her hand on her arm. "Is something wrong?"

Elena sat down as she thought of how to phrase this in the best way.

"Okay I've been thinking about what will happen after I pick someone. I'm just wondering if this affecting you or some of the other families?"

Blanca took something out of a heating area before putting some more in a bag. She sighed as she thought about it. She bit her bottom lip as she sat next to Elena. "To be honest I haven't heard much about the others. I like the attention and I hope that you do pick my son."

Elena let out a breath as that was an answer that she liked. It was the perfect answer.

"If I picked Gabe, you two wouldn't mind him be a king?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all," said Blanca.

Elena frowned as she kept hearing that Blanca wouldn't mind, however what about Roberto? She seemed to catch onto that as she put something else in a bag. "Roberto is a bit of a realist about it. He's not upset about this but he's kicking himself over his mistakes."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena as Roberto came to the back to get more flower.

"Roberto tell her what you told me," said Blanca looking at him. He looked like he wanted to leave as she took the flour and went out to take a box to a customer. "I'll tell Criston and Rico that you'll be bringing some fresh stuff back including some to the guards, which is why you're waiting. If they ask where you are, you're putting in some orders in for the staff, while you're here. It might take a couple of minutes so hurry. If Rico asks it's the usual."

With that she straightened her skirt and left the two of them in the back room together. Outside in the main area she could hear Blanca telling Criston and Rico that she had to borrow her quickly while they were here. She introduced herself there.

Roberto sighed as Elena put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that's my son they're talking about. I hear his name on the streets and it's not about someone they know with his name, they're talking about my son. I'm sharing my son with all of Avalor. His teachers tell me what a good boy he was, but I've never been to one school function. He was going to his mother about dating and girls and everything that goes with it. That was supposed to be me. It's a spotlight that never goes away. I'm sorry to tell you this, it's just been eating me up. I'm normally a realist and I'm not sure if you'd even pick him."

Oh, thought Elena, as she could see that. It's like she took a piece of her life and flipped it to see his point. Blanca was right though, this was clearly all on him and nothing that she had done. Saying Gabe's name just made Roberto realized how much he had missed of his sons life.

"I'm sorry," said Elena after a minute. "I think talking to Gabe would help though and I can be there if you want. The only thing that I can suggest would be to take a breath and make that change."

"I know that its something that I have to do. It's just hard to face and I know it's something that we should sort out," he said. "Thank you for the advice. You should probably be going before you forget your date."

Elena nodded before joining Criston and Rico as they headed out to the carriage. Blanca had loaded them up with a little of everything just to keep them busy. Criston was busy snacking on some of his own treats as he waited for her to get in first.

"Queen Elena before you go," said Blanca as she handed her a bag. "I don't know you who you're going to pick. Or even how you feel about my son. I just wanted to give you something before you left."

"Blanca," she said as the woman put something in her hand.

She smiled at her before opening the box to look inside. Oh, she thought, as Elena looked inside as she picked up a cloth doll. The tan fabric had black yarn for hair, stitched eyes, a white blouse with a turquoise sash and skirt.

"I never had a daughter," she said. "And I think you should have her."

Elena wanted to protest as Blanca stopped her. She hugged her before putting the lid back on and got into the carriage. At least she knew that she had Gabe's parents blessing, for the most part at least, as they went to drop Criston back.

They stopped in front of his house which was slightly bigger then the average home. Since he lived in the city, it was several stories tall.

"Good night, Queen Elena, I hope to hear from you very soon," said Criston and as confident as he was leaned in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers as Elena loosened up a little as she hesitantly kissed back. Rico stepped forward, but they pulled apart before it became too much. It wasn't there, the fireworks, the something special she expected. He must have felt something because he was just looking at her.

"Criston," she started to say.

"I won't be getting a second date will I?" he asked gently. "I get it though, I didn't really feel as I thought I would."

"Criston I'm so sorry," she said. Maybe in another life they would be together. Or even if she went out with him first before realizing her feelings for Gabe, he would get a second date.

"I get it through," he said as he handed her a flower from the window box. "Good night and I hope to see who you pick. I'm not sure who's left."

The carriage pulled away back to castle as she sniffed the flower. That was nice of him as she couldn't help but smile. Criston Lanz was a great and sweet guy. She hoped that he had great luck with finding a wife one day.

Rico dropped her off at the front of the castle as she went up to find someone in her family. She wanted to tell her abuela or sister first. That was kind of funny that Luisa was there was in her room waiting for her. Curious, Elena changed into her pajamas first, before sitting at the end of her bed next to her.

"Abuela is something wrong?" she asked. "It's not your appendicitis is it?"

"No, you got a piece of mail though. Princess Cindia is stopping by next week."


	9. Chapter 8: Bonding and A Perfect Day

**Authors Note: none! Hope you enjoy Gabe and Elena's date!**

* * *

Elena turned as she felt Gabe next to her as she reached over to him. They locked hands as she grinned at him happy to still see him next to her. Together the two of them were facing each other.

"Good morning," he said as he wiped a stray hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her as Elena kissed back before Gabe leaned back into his pillow. "I should probably get of here before someone finds me."

She only giggled some before kissing his cheek. "Maybe not right now, you can afford to be late."

He contemplated this as he sighed, Elena cocked her eyebrow as she had a coy smile on her face. Maybe she'd convince him about it, after all it was still early Gabe shook his head as Elena looked slightly defeated. He gently lifted her chin with one finger before gently kissing her again. After admitting to Gabe what she had been feeling toward him, things have been great. While they haven't went that far yet they have been closer then usual. He might have came in a couple of times when she had nightmares or just wanted to talk. It was easy with him, like talking with a long time friend.

"Rico is reporting to your abuelo and chancellor Esteban, if I'm late to meeting with the guards he might suspect something," said Gabe. "I'd rather not give him something to suspect."

"Fine," said Elena as she sat up to help him look for his uniform. Gabe had a smile on his face as watched Elena find his jacket as he found his pants. "Thank you for staying with me last night by the way." He found his socks as Elena looked at her closed door. "So what kind of date do you have planned? Besides going to dinner at Carmen and Julio's?"

Gabe looked at her as he buttoned up his jacket. "I can't tell you that then it wouldn't be a surprise," he said as he stood up and dusted off his shoulders. Elena made her bed puppy dog face as she hoped to get some kind of answer out of him. He just shook his head as Elena sighed before going to get her own dress in her closet and shedding her night gown.

Elena was in her closet as she put on her usual queen dress. Her eyes settled on a light blue gown that she made a note to put on for his date. It was a pretty dress that had orange flowers on the hem of the skirt and sleeves. She twisted her hair up as she went out back into her room. He finished dressing as he waited for her to come out. This could be a normal thing between them someday, sooner then she'd even expect.

"I'll escort you down to breakfast," said Gabe getting up as Elena gestured for him to sit down.

"Before we do Gabe there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?" he asked meeting her eye as he got close to her as Elena leaned against his chest.

"No, nothing is wrong. There's something I need to tell you and I don't want you to freak out," she said as Gabe squeezed her hand. That was reassuring at least. "Well you know princess Cindia is stopping by here on her way back from Cordoba. Just for the night at least and..."

"Elena you know that I don't like her that way."

"I know its just that she said that she might talk to you about stuff and…" Elena sighed as she thought about what she would say. Gabe didn't even push knowing that whatever came out next didn't need to be pushed. "I want everyone I picked to get a date. I don't want to lose you."

"Elena you're not going to lose me even if you don't pick me," he said as Elena still didn't want to tell him her decision at the moment. "Everything will be fine."

She grinned before letting him escort her down to breakfast. It was totally unnecessary, but she enjoyed what she had with him. Although tonight was going to be an entirely different matter as she did have a date with him. Together they reached the table as breakfast seemed to go by quickly enough. Isabel went off to work on an invention as the others went their own separate ways. Elena had her day off for the most part.

Since she didn't have a date until later tonight, Elena wanted to go and help her sister with her invention. What she didn't expect was Gabe to already be there. Instead of going in and interrupting them, she sat back and watched. The two of them were at a desk and working on something together. Elena was trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Isabel, what do you honestly think of me? I mean if you secretly hated me you could tell me outright," said Gabe as Elena hoped that her sister had some nice things to say about him. That was a clever tactic though, seeing how her family felt about him. Criston had asked around about her at the village and it wasn't exactly breaking the rules.

"I don't hate you," she said appalled. "I like you, your nice and funny. And you're smart, I like that you help me with my inventions." Gabe smiled as he handed her another part as he wondered if she had anything negative to say. Isabel seemed to read him as she thought about something else. "A little over confident if you ask me." He was encouraging her to go on as she thought about it. "Stubborn, serious, and a little oblivious."

It was quiet between them as Gabe looked a little stumped of what to say to that. Elena stifled a laugh as everyone had her flaws, but Isabel just delivered that one blow. It was curious though that Gabe would ask that though. He understood and knew himself better than anyone…

Isabel looked at Gabe as she had that smile on her face. The two of them were working with some paper Elena hadn't seen before.

"I think you and my sister would be cute together," she said as Elena only tried to hide her grin. Ohh, now she could see where this was going. "I know you're trying to get my opinion on you two; and I always wanted a brother. I wouldn't be lying if I wanted her to pick you from the beginning."

Gabe laughed some as he put his arm around her in a hug. "Was I that obvious?" he asked as he tickled her some. Isabel laughed as she gasped for a breath as he stopped. Now that was a cute moment as Elena watched from the door.

"Maybe, I knew something was up when you asked what I thought about you," she said laughing between the tickling.

"Well if it helps I always wanted a younger sibling," he said thinking of his mother. Blanca had a couple of miscarriages along the way and he was very fortunate not to see her go through that again and again. Isabel was like that little sister that he would have loved to have growing up.

The two of them went to working on something that Elena couldn't see right away. They looked like they were making something together. There was something that looked like part of an old accordion. Something circular was in Gabe's hand. Elena wanted to go in and help but they should have their bonding moments. It was important to Elena for whoever she picked to get along with her little sister.

In a way it helped her see that he was a good choice. Elena wanted someone that got along with Isabel and could be a part of her family. If she had another suitor she was trying to choose between maybe that would be the defining factor. Right now, she could tell that they were okay how they were.

Giving up from her spot Elena went to get some other stuff done. She had her date tonight with Gabe that she was dying to know about. Then Cindia was going to be here when she got back. Elena thought to herself that she had a plan in mind. Just as she was about to leave she heard her name.

"…Elena. I'd take care of her. At least what she'd let me help her with," said Gabe. "And you."

That was a sweet gesture as Elena knew that he didn't have to. Heck, she probably won't let him unless things were too dire and that was unlikely.

"What about the kingdom? You know how much Elena can be married to her job," said Isabel as she put together some pieces of her machine. Elena didn't think she was the type to be married to her job. Then again, she could see that thinking about it she did spend an awful lot of her late teens worrying about a kingdom. That didn't seem to matter as she pressed her ear up against the door trying to hear more.

"… I'd like to think that I can do a good job. I know Esteban is supposed to train whoever she picks," said Gabe as Elena strained to listen. She missed the first part of that altogether. She would just make a point to ask him about it during their date.

Elena eventually couldn't hear anything before giving up. She had to worry about going to a couple of meetings today. Nothing too important though. Then she went and found her abuela in the kitchen making something sweet for the family dessert, while she was at dinner.

A couple hours later Elena was busy getting ready for her date with Gabe. She had found her that blue dress that she said that she would wear. For good measure, she sprayed on a few puffs of perfume. It was a little overboard but a sweet gesture. Gabe had kept this a secret as she could only hope that she was dressed appropriately. Otherwise that would be a hard date if she had to put on her adventure clothes.

There was a knock outside of her door as she opened it. Her abuela and Isabel were standing there. Hmm, this was a bit suspicious she thought as they were together. Elena let the two of them in as she looked around wondering where Gabe was. Hmm, that was even more suspicious now. She looked at them as Elena wasn't sure what they were doing here.

"We wanted to be here when you went on your date with Gabe," said Isabel as she got excited for her sister. "At least watch."

"You're telling us how this goes," said Luisa. "I am swearing you to this, otherwise I'm going to be drilling Rico about everything."

Elena giggled as she nodded, wondering what she would be asking him. Before she could even anwer another knock was on her door. She sent them a look to be quiet since it was likely Gabe. Elena went over to open it but Isabel rushed to get there first. Inside the door way was Gabe holding a vase of flowers of morning glories.

"For you," he said as Elena took it and smelled them. The blue flowers were one of her favorites. She put the vase next to her bed as Isabel and Luisa gave her a small wave as they giggled together before gossiping on a bit.

"Have fun," said Luisa in a sing song voice as Elena rolled her eyes before pushing Gabe out. Behind her she could hear their abuela asking Isabel about cooking dinner together.

She did a bit of a double take to see Gabe without being in uniform. Elena wasn't sure where he got his current outfit, but he looked great. A nice pair of pants, boots, and a loose shirt with a dark blue vest. He even looked a bit regal as she wondered what the others thought.

It was quiet between them as they started to head out toward Angelica's café. Gabe was telling the guard something about what he had planned.

"So, I hope that you don't mind that there is a time on this," said Gabe. "Something special planned for after dinner."

"This better be a good surprise,' teased Elena only joking. "Otherwise I might have to pick Lucas."

Gabe only laughed some hearing that. Elena knew that she was going to pick him but she couldn't help but wonder what he was laughing at. Then his next line confirmed that. "He has nothing on what I have planned,' said Gabe with a confident smile yet had a blush growing on his cheeks. It was really cute, the way that he looked at her…

Besides her abuela and Isabel, others surely noticed them walking off on a date together. A couple of people had noticed what was going on before hurrying along. A kid on the street waved to them as Elena and Gab waved back. Rico couldn't stop grinning as he watched the two of them getting close. He was probably really hoping that this went fantastic and could get his job one day. Elena shook her head before turning back to Gabe.

"First is dinner at Angelica's café as planned," he said as they got into the carriage. The guard driving them dropped them off in front as Elena lead him to her usual table. Rico took his usual spot as he was paying a bit more attention to them. Elena sent him a look as he went and looked at the menu.

Elena smoothed out her dress as she sent him a smile.

"So tell me something that I don't know about you," she said as she flirted tossing her hair as she played with a strand. She and Gabe never really flirted with each other before as she hoped that she was doing it right.

He seemed to like that as his foot pressed up against hers. Footsy, that was something, she thought giggling some.

"I don't think that there is anything you don't know," he said they scooted closer. He was grinning as he playfully tossed her hair. Elena put her hand as on the top of his thigh as he just smiled at her. "You know my hobbies and what I like and dislike."

She leaned in a little close as she thought about everything that she did know about him. Truth be told they did know a lot about each other.

"I have a question for you though," he asked as Elena nodded for him to continue. "If you picked me, what kind of future could you see us having?"

Now that was a good question as Elena thought about that. Actually no, she didn't have to think as she had an idea as she could see it getting bigger and bigger.

"I think we'd have a great future," she said softly. She couldn't exactly reassure him the way she wanted but do the best she could. "I mean, I could see me ruling with your help. I could see us hosting balls and diplomatic events. I could see you bonding with Isabel and my family. I could see your mom staying the night and we'd stay up talking. I could picture kids…."

Elena didn't exactly know where the kids came from, but she could see it. Maybe a son that Gabe could teach fencing to. She could tell stories and sing songs to late in the night. Heck, maybe she could even name him after her dad.

Gabe was quiet as Elena wasn't sure if that was too far into the future.

"Is it bad that I can see that, just as clear as you can?" he asked grinning. "I can see some of that too. I mean I wouldn't be lying if I haven't thought about what it would be like if we were together."

Elena was about to answer as she saw Carmen looking over at them sitting close. She just grinned as she took a pad of paper from her apron waiting for them to order. She couldn't treat Gabe any different, she couldn't treat Gabe any different, she chanted in her head before scooting a little away from him.

"I'll have the quesadilla," said Gabe as he looked at Elena.

"I'll have the tamales," said Elena coughing a little. Carmen winked at them before leaving. Elena had to be careful in front of everyone. She didn't even have her date with Lucas yet. Taking a breath Elena watched as Carmen left as she turned back to Gabe. "So, tell me how your day went."

The two of them just started to talk as they were comfortable with each other. Around them people were coming and going as Elena finally looked out the window. Oh, it was starting to get later then usual. Elena had to be back before Princess Cindia went to bed.

Gabe caught her gaze as he looked out with window as he looked a bit surprised as well. In the booth next to them Rico was starting to nod off.

"I have another part of the date," he said as he flushed looking a little nervous.

Elena took his hand as she dragged him out of the restaurant. Gabe woke up Rico as they started to head toward something. Elena didn't know what Gabe had in mind as he had to lead her to where they were going. Gabe had told the other guard some direction that was west and a little farther out.

Curious she went along with it as they fell into a comfortable conversation. She'd watch as they made it to a giant field out a little past the outskirts of the city. Waiting for them was a giant hot air balloon with jaquin print on it as Elena broke out into a grin.

"Hot air balloon ride?"

"To the falls just in time for sunset," he said hoping as Elena felt her heart skip a beat some. "I hope it was romantic eno…"

Since they were pretty much alone, and nobody was watching them. Elena leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Gabe knew it too as he put his arms around her waist pulling her close as Elena's arms went around his neck. His fingers were getting lost in her hair as Elena gripped the back of his neck.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart as they grinned. Oh that felt good. Together the two of them climbed into the basket as she noticed that he had a picnic basket in there. She opened it as she saw dessert carefully wrapped as Elena pulled out a rather large piece of chocolate chili cake with two forks. They were going to share dessert.

"I wonder how you're going to top this if we get married," teased Elena as they started to rise toward the sky, taking a big bite of the cake, as he laughed.

The soft breeze ran through her hair as they watched the sunset and sharing a piece of cake. Oh this was wonderful as her head leaned against his shoulder. The sky started to turn orange and purple as the sun was setting in the distance. Underneath them Elena could hear the waterfall as she could watch the colors bounce off making mini rainbows. The two had put their plates in the basket as they gently kissed again before getting lowered in the front of the castle.

Rico followed them out as Elena started to head toward her room. She gave Rico a glance before hugging Gabe. Then whispered in his ear. "You can stop by my room tonight if you want."

He nodded before Elena went off to find their guest. Gabe had went in the other direction, probably go to and talk to Isabel or someone about his puting. She couldn't help but love how excited he still was from the outing. She sighed before asking a maid where Cindia was. She had came over in the middle of her outing and had dinner with her family. Elena couldn't exactly move her outings around with how much in advanced they were planned.

Princess Cindia was sitting there in the library as she found her. The visiting princess was there reading a book. Elena went over and sat next to her picking out something from her shelf. It was quiet between them as Elena was still smiling from her date with Gabe. It was perfect as nothing Lucas could plan would ever beat that out.

It was quiet between the two girls as Cindia looked up at her with a grin.

"How was your date?" she asked as Elena told her some of the details. Not everything as her abuela had to know everything first. "Well I'm happy to hear that you had a great time with Gabe. Although I heard about the other dates, are you doing to pick him?"

Elena didn't even have to think as in one breath she said. "Yes, I love him."

Cindia let out a long aww as she heard that before hugging her. Just as excited Elena hugged her back. She was grateful that Cindia didn't try to convince her otherwise to give up on him. They squeezed close before breaking apart.

"I'm going to be invited to the wedding, right?" asked Cindia. "I don't want to be the one that almost broke you guys up."

"That'd be great. Just don't tell him right now though since I have at least one more outing," said Elena sincerely as Cindia nodded at her understanding that. In a way Elena was very thankful that she wasn't the type to get in the way. The girls wished each other a good nights sleep before heading off to their rooms. Cindia was staying not too far from own bedroom.

Elena reached her room as she threw herself on her bed not even bothering to change right now. She noticed that she wasn't exactly alone in her room as she saw Isabel watching her from her couch drawing in her notebook, already dressed for bed. Oh, maybe she shouldn't have invited Gabe so soon as Isa would probably want to sleep here tonight.

She went up to change first into her nightgown before finding her. Isabel looked up at her as they didn't really say much of anything. The two sisters went and sat on her bed as Isabel put her feet up against the headboard and Elena's head on her pillow. Isabel had put her book to the side as they grinned.

"How was the date?"

"Just about perfect," she said as she turned down the lights from her spot. "But I don't really want to talk about the date. Tell me about how you've been doing. How as spending time with abuela?"

"Great, she showed me how to make tamales," said Isabel as she thought about something. She started to name off some of her friends that she made over the years. "Um Alejandra is getting better since she was sick for the past week. Cristina and I got an A on our history project. Felipe asked Virginia out. Quique wrote me a letter after his parents were settled in their new place."

Elena nodded sympathetically as Isabel was a little sad about her friend moving away. Isabel had filled in her on everything in her life so far as she just drank it all in. She got some A's on her assignments. Her invention that will get her into the science academy she had started. Isabel was hoping that it would be done by the end of next year. Now that was exciting as they hugged each other.

This was fun as Elena found a deck of cards as they started to play a simple card game together. It was about eleven did Isabel start to nod off. Elena wondered if she should let her sister just sleep in here tonight before letting her be. How much longer would she have her sister to sleep next to her for?

"Elena," said Isabel as she started to fall asleep. "I can't wait to have a brother, even though I'd hate to share you."

"Hey, don't you ever worry about that," she said kissing her sister's forehead as she knew what she said next was true. "You'll always have me no matter what. That's a promise Isa."

Isabel started to fall asleep as she heard the heavy breathing from her younger sister. Today had been great as she got under her covers with Isabel. She heard a soft knock at her door as she saw Gabe. Elena looked a little apologetic at him, but he just came in silently, as he was dressed for bed. Naomi and Elena had agreed that after the date he didn't have to worry about working the rest of the night.

"Night," he said kissing her softly and then kissing Isabel's head. Elena could swear she could see the younger girl smile in the dark. Today had been perfect and she could only wonder what could be better.


	10. Chapter 9: Drawbacks and Bloom of Love

**Authors Note: Rated T for a reason this chapter folks.**

* * *

"Hi abuela," said Elena perkily as she found her way down to breakfast. Luisa was already up and running getting ready for breakfast. Ohh now this was a bit early but they have been getting up earlier then usual. "Care if I help you with breakfast?"

"Of course, mijta," said Luisa as she passed her some eggs to beat. They were starting to talk about what Luisa was doing now that she had her surgery and everything as feeling better. She was still sitting and gossiping with the staff about things. Elena shook her head remembering her abuela do that for as long as she could remember. She was practicing olaball in the morning with Francisco and occasionally Rico or Gabe.

"What about you? I never did hear what you had to say about your date with Gabe," she said wiggling her eyebrows. Elena had told everyone about each of her dates eventually but kept the process rather private.

Elena only giggled as she felt herself growing warm thinking about him. "I just didn't expect to start feeling that way for Gabe when I started. I just hope that he feels the same way," she said wondering what Gabe was thinking. She knew that he really liked her but how much seemed to be a little unclear.

"Elena, I see the way he looks at you," said Luisa as she brushed aside a stay piece of hair. "It's the same look your dad gave your mom. The same one your abuelo gives me. He's in love with you mija and I would not worry about anything. That's a promise." At this Elena let out a happy sigh hearing that. Something in her just fluttered around some as she did that.

Elena knew having a guy besides her who cared about her and looked out for her was important. It didn't make you weak or any less independent than you already are, she thought remembering what her mother told her. It was really good advice as she chopped some of the onions.

"I just wish I went on this date with Lucas first before Gabe. He makes me happy," said Elena as she helped cook and scramble the eggs.

"What time do you have to meet with Lucas?" she asked as they finished making her food. It could have been done early in the afternoon and she could spend tiem with Gabe later.

"About twelve for lunch," said Elena as she looked up at the clock. She had a couple of hours to still go seeing as they were making breakfast. Luisa nodded as she went to take something out of the oven that she had made.

They finished working as they handed off the plates to bring to the dining room. Breakfast went along quickly enough before going off to do their own thing. Naomi and Esteban were going to be taking over her afternoon duties while Elena was on her date. So, Elena didn't have too much to do besides just sighing off on a few documents. Isabel was working on a school project with Amara and Cristina this afternoon. Luisa was helping with food prep for the on coming winter which was going to be here soon enough. Then her abuelo was going to finish his book that he was reading.

Elena found herself in her room picking out her dress for Lucas. She found a rich brown one with dark red and blue swirls on it. There was a knock at the door as she opened it to find Gabe standing there. He looked a little nervous as he had something behind his back. He coughed as he straightened up.

"I just thought that, well, before you go down, well, I had a flower for you," he said stuttering some before producing a rose in his hand. He flushed some as Elena quirked an eyebrow as she just laughed a little. "And I was going to escort you down."

She shook her head some before taking his own hand as she shut her door. Elena put the flower behind her ear as they started down the hall.

"Going scope out the competition?" teased Elena as Gabe shook his head as she just giggled. Gabe didn't seem like the type to do exactly that.

"It's your last first date, I thought I'd at least see what he is like," he said as he laughed some himself. Elena only rolled her eyes as she shook her head. It was a sweet but a little unnecessary as they kept each other's pace. The two of them made their way down to the front entrance of the castle.

In the middle of the hall stood Lucas there with Esteban and Rico. Elena nodded at Gabe who wasn't supposed to be asking about her dates, just watch a little nervous from the corner. Hopefully he didn't think that she'd pick someone else, would he? Never the less Elena made a promise to talk to him as soon as she could.

She looked over at Lucas who looked a little confused at something. She squared her shoulders before greeting him. "Hola Lucas," said Elena as she made her way over to him talking with Esteban.

"Good afternoon queen Elena," said Lucas as he nodded at Esteban who just shrugged a little annoyed himself. He looked a little nervous. "I didn't realize we had some of the date pre-planned. I had my own dinner reservations."

Oh, she thought, wondering what he had in mind. She had been going to Carmen and Julio's for the last couple of weeks. Elena supposed that Lucas would have been okay with that. "Well, it's just nice to go there but we can go somewhere else."

"No that's okay," he assured her getting close to her. He looked at her in awe as if she was from another planet. "Shall we be going?"

She nodded as she gave her cousin a hug. Then Rico followed them in suit as Lucas only watched him a bit curious. They all got into the carriage making their way to Angelica's café, which thankfully wasn't too far away from the castle. As they got farther and farther away Elena watched as they made their way into the town. No matter how often she went down this path, it was just fun to watch.

"I didn't realize that you had a guard come with the dates," said Lucas after a minute as he nodded at Rico who was helping drive. "Must makes things a little nerve wracking doesn't it?"

"Actually, it doesn't, but then again you don't really notice after a while," said Elena. Besides Gabe all her other guards were just a bit too old and didn't really get involved with her personal life. Thinking about that made Gabe stand out a bit more at least.

She felt something brush against her hand as she realized that it was Lucas. He had taken her hand ready to hold it. Oh, she hesitated a bit before letting him. This was quick as they parked in front of Angelica's. Together the two of them went inside as the door was held open for her.

"It's a great date so far," said Lucas. "It's like we're already boyfriend and girlfriend sweet pea."

Oh dear, thought Elena as she heard that one. They've only been on their date for a carriage ride and dinner wasn't even served yet. He was already thinking of calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. And he had a nickname for her calling her sweet pea. Um, okay, she sighed trying to think of a way to tell him that she already picked someone. She didn't expect someone to be into the relationship from the get go. Now the only thing was to find how to properly say thanks but no thanks.

"Oh, um, Lucas," she said with a nervous smile as he kissed her hand as he got close to next to her. Elena scooted over as she felt a little uncomfortable at the closeness.

"You know that I always thought that you were pretty," he said as a hand went on her thigh. His eyes went from her gaze down to her chest and then down farther. She really wished that it was Gabe was that doing that, at least if he was here it would have been done a lot subtler… Just the thought of Gabe being the one to do that would have been amazing.

"Okay, Lucas you need to step back," said Elena as she was near the edge of her seat. Pushing his hand off of her she felt herself get warm. She glanced over to see that Rico watching them as he was already on his way here. "This is uncomfortable. I get it if this is your first date every but…"

Lucas didn't even seem to hear her as his hand bunched up part of her skirt. His face close to hers as his lips met her cheek and then tried to go in for her lips.

Okay, Elena pushed him off her even harder as she didn't want to get Rico until it was absolutely needed, but that didn't seem to matter. "Now you seriously need to get off." She raised her voice enough for the hint as she found herself falling from her chair.

She sat up ready to go as Rico was already up and looking over the area she landed on. He looked concerned as Carmen came over with a clean towel for her to use.

"Queen Elena," said Rico as he came over to help her. He shot Lucas a look who looked like he wanted to get closer to her. "I'm going to take you back to the castle, okay?"

"Hey, wait a second we didn't finish our date," protested Lucas. "We didn't even order food."

Elena shared a look with Rico at what she thought of that idea. Rico didn't have to say anything just the fact that he was leading her away said enough. Lucas seemed to catch on what was happening as he got up and followed them out. It wasn't until they were outside of the café did Rico and Elena stop just in front of the carriage as he caught up.

He panted before turning to them. "You can't just not finish, it's not fair when all of the other guys got one. And your father is the one that picked me."

She whirled around when she heard that one. "Technically you're only a substitute," she said her voice hard. "I was supposed to be courting your father." Rico had whispered not to give him the time of day and they could get dinner at the castle.

"I'm not done yet," he said going up and taking Elena by her hand.

Disgusted that he did that, Elena didn't even wait for Rico to hit him, she wanted to do it herself. Her acting guard put his hand on her balled-up fist. "We'd rather not have people know you physically fought one of your suitors," whispered Rico as several people were in the square today and people would be spreading that around.

Elena pulled away from his grip before getting on the carriage herself. She made her point by slamming the door shut behind her. Outside of the carriage she heard Rico say something to him and then a thud but before Elena could see what had happened, they were off.

By now she had cooled off some as she could just replay what happened in her mind over and over. That was assault and right now she just wished she had seen what Rico did. What if people thought that Rico did what he did by orders of her? Her head was starting to hurt as she didn't know if what she did was right or not.

They had stopped outside of the castle as she let herself out. She had to go and talk with her abuela or someone to talk about her feelings. Taking it out on Lucas and talking to him wouldn't have worked after he had ignored her. The two guards behind her just shrugged before following her inside and putting the carriage away.

Elena found herself looking for something to take her frustrations out on. Crying wasn't going to really help her in this case. So maybe she could go and cook with her abuela or help Isabel with her invention. Fencing with Gabe sounded like an option.

Gabe, she thought, as she remembered the way that Lucas had touched her. If anything, she wanted Gabe to be the one to touch her like that. Not some guy that was convenient enough to be her date. Just this morning she was happy and now all she wanted to do was hit something.

"Elena?" said a voice from behind her, as she turned and saw her abuelo. "Are you okay?"

"Abuelo," she said realizing that she was in the hallway just outside the music room. He was peeking out from the double door.

"Shouldn't you be on your date?" he asked curious seeing as she only left about a half hour ago.

Elena felt the tears well up before she told him exactly what had happened. She couldn't bring herself to cry in front of him though. She watched as his face drained of color and then get livid hearing that. Elena assured him tat Ricco took care of it even though she could have totally handed it. Probably would have punched him while she had the chance.

Francisco looked at her before gently taking her hand. He led her into the music room and over to the piano. She sat next to him as her fingers were above the keys. Her abuelo didn't play anything as she played a note as he joined her.

They shared a look with each other before playing together. It was just a fast-paced song with each other keeping up. Elena finally finished the song with Francisco finishing as well. The music helped finally keep her thoughts together.

"Elenita," he said as he put his arm around her. "Have I ever told you how brave you are to be going through this?" he asked as Elena looked a bit confused. "I mean, with the suitors. I wouldn't have reacted the same way you did. I might have even protested it."

For the life of her, Elena couldn't really picture her abuelo pick a fight or lead a debate. A depth that she enjoyed learning about at least.

"You're strong and Lucas wasn't the right person for you," said Francisco as Elena put her arms around him. Right now, that was all she really needed to hear. Her abuelo hugged her back as she just took in the hug as best as she could. "Well I bet your hungry now. I think Luisa is in the kitchen helping clean up lunch, you might be able to eat something."

Elena just shook her head. "I think I'd just like to spend some time with you."

He nodded as they practiced the piano together. After a couple of practice runs they played a couple of songs together. Together the two of them played and talked right through the afternoon. The sound of the piano in her ears as Elena hummed going down to dinner. Despite with what happened with Lucas Elena was going to make her day better.

Of course, the thought of what happened didn't go away completely. Lucas wasn't able to get that much farther then what he did and Elena was eternally grateful for that. Then she thought about Gabe as she wanted him to be that one person that could touch her like that. She bit her lip as she remembered those dreams that she had awhile back of just straight up kissing him. The ones that followed got pretty… interesting, to say the least.

"Mija," said Luisa as she saw her granddaughter. "I heard what happened on your date. I'm so glad to see that you were okay."

Elena hugged her as she turned to Isabel. Her sister was likely going to be asking what had happened during the date. A lump grew in the back of her throat. Isa was only sixteen and shouldn't have to deal with those issues. Then Elena remembered the age that she got her talk with her mother. Hopefully Isabel had hers otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Elena, what happened?" asked Isabel as Elena could only describe what happened with what she did remember. Even though it happened this morning, it felt like a life time ago. She watched as her sisters face turned from curiosity to scared to just straight up anger.

"He's not allowed to be back anywhere near you," said Esteban who had listened to what she had said. They had all rounded into the dining room for dinner as Elena tried to think about what would happen next. "Should you move on to some other dates?"

"No," said Elena firmly as they took their seats with drinks placed in front of them. "I'm happy with the guys I did chose to get to know. It's not my fault that had more on their plate then what we had bargained for. Besides I already know how I feel."

Her eyes strayed to Gabe who was giving out some orders to the guards. He was supposed to be guarding the door during their dinner as Luisa and Isabel broke out into grins. A faint smile on Francisco's as he took his drink. Esteban quirked a brow content with the answer and then just sighed as he thought of all the work that will go into that match. Teaching really wasn't his strong suit…

Together they started dinner as Elena switched the topic to something else altogether. Naomi was there as she joined in after she was back from hanging out with her parents. Tomorrow they had a lot going on with planning jaquin festival. After the one with Rita, err, Carla all those years ago, they still celebrated although each year differently. It was going to be held next week.

It was close to bedtime, when Elena found Gabe again as she headed toward her room. Maybe talking to him would help shake off some of her thoughts from earlier today.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked as he saw her from across the hall before running up to her. He had wrapped in her in a hug as Elena hugged him back too. Then she went to open her bedroom door before beckoning him inside. "I heard Rico talking to your cousin not too long ago."

"I'm okay Gabe," she said as she went to go to get closet. "Really, sure it was uncomfortable, but I'm not hurt."

"I still want to hurt him myself. I heard Rico punched him in the stomach."

Huh, so that is what happened. She had listened to him about not getting into a physical fight and he goes off and does it anyway. She would have to talk to him soon enough. Granted maybe Rico had hid it, like he got close and punched him. Never the less, Elena should probably say something to him.

"Hey Gabe," she said as he sat up straight from the bed. She had already changed into her night gown and let her hair out. "Today when Lucas and I were on our outing, I noticed that was staring at my- um-" Elena stuttered as she tried to think of a way to finish that.

"Assets?" asked Gabe not wanting to use those other terms.

"Yea that, well during the whole touching thing, I kind of, well..." She tried to think of a good way to finish that sentence. Gabe was only watching her a tiny bit confused. "I kind of thought of you. If anyone should be touching me like that, I'd want it to be you."

Gabe caught his breath as she was saying all the things that he ever wanted to hear her say. They were sitting close to each other now face to face. Her eyes soft and lips parted slightly. She sat relaxed as he realized that they were holding hands. Then he sighed as he thought about his next words carefully.

"Elena I'm not going to let that happen to you. I promise that I won't let that happen. I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm always with you."

"Thanks Gabe," she said as she caught her breath.

That was when Elena finally pulled together the atmosphere in her thoughts. Right now, it was just the two of them alone in her room. Elena was already in her nightgown on her bed. Next to her Gabe sat down as they watched each other. Moonlight filtered into the room from her balcony as their eyes met.

"Do you love me?" he asked as Elena didn't back down from his gaze. She had no idea where that came from, but he just sounded so curious. His voice soft and brown eyes curious as he looked at her. Elena remembered telling Cindia a couple of weeks ago how she felt about him. Now it was her turn to actually tell him.

"Yes," she said reaching out and touching his arm. Elena wanted to tell him that she would pick him. Elena knew that she would, but it was a matter of the right timing and right place to do it. Telling him that she loves him was one of the easiest things to admit.

Without saying anything, as if they were magnets attracted to each other, they leaned in and pressed their lips against each other, soft and passionate. Elena put one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, her eyes shut.

"Do you?" asked Elene as they broke apart for a minute.

"More then anything," he said as she looked a little surprised. The way he said it made it Elena feel as if he meant it. And it sounded like he had thought about it and had come to that conclusion before. How could he have known?

And he kissed her and kissed her as both had become rather flushed as she moved on top of him. She adjusted herself as one of her hands wrapped around his neck and his other on the small of her back, his hand threatening to go lower. Her tongue ran inside his mouth as they were fighting for dominance. It was starting to get hotter now, at least she thought about what was coming next. She basked in the fact that her body was pressed against his so intimately.

They broke apart after several minutes of being so close.

"Gabe, should we…"

"Yes if you want that is," he said not even letting her finish her sentence, having an idea of what she might say. At least she hoped he understood what she meant. Gabe nodded as he they kissed again.

She let out a breathy sigh as they kissed. His hands slide down her waist as she gripped the back of his neck. She wanted to push back against the bed but restrained herself. It was sweet as the moon light bathed both of them in a silvery glow. She felt her heart race as the straps of her nightgown fall. Hoping that he noticed they could continue.


	11. Chapter 10: Beginnings and Endings

**Authors Note: The events of my story Twilight and Firefly glow happens between this chapter and my last, thus the flashback. So Elena and Gabe are in fact at this point engaged. Also I'm sorry for prolonging updating everything. I am currently in my last three weeks of classes and projects are adding up quickly. I'm trying to write when I get a chance though on all three of my stories. This chapter does mention Sonia who was reintroduced in Leap To Adventure. Since I'm still in the process of reintroducing the character there, I limited her appearance in this story all together. So if it sounds weird that she's just mentioned in this chapter and not in the others that's why. Also I hope that this foreshadows my next story well ^_^**

* * *

 **Before:**

 _Instead of getting on one knee Gabe dropped to both. Elena let the box drop to the ground and holding the ring in her hand. She gasped her eyes going between the ring and him._

 _"Elena," he said as a goofy and nervous look stretched across his face. He had a speech in mind but that seemed to draw a blank as he stared at her intently. "You've had my heart for long time and I'd like to give you mine. Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

 _Elena smiled as she looked from him and the ring and just drank in everything around them. The setting sun and the twilight as night fall came. The fireflies and the rolling river. Oh this was super romantic, she thought as he wanted to marry her. That meant being together forever and no need to hide any feelings. Through the good times and bad. An owl chirped as a soft smile came on her face. Marry him, she thought, that sounded ideal. Never had she thought falling in love would be next on her list but it did. And Gabe, he was just right for the part._

 _There was a long pause afterward as he felt his heart drop. He swallowed as Elena seemed to contemplate before he saw her slip the anillo on. Without saying anything she threw herself onto him their lips meeting. He eagerly kissed back seeing this as a good sign._

 _"I will, I will. Yes," she said catching her breath pulling apart from him and proceeded to kiss him. He kissed back just as eagerly as he lifted her and twirled her around. Still kissing her carried her over to Canela before separating to ride back to the castle. "Oh and we're still racing."_

 _"You're so on," he said with a smirk as they raced back to the castle together. The light of a thousand stars and a full moon above them._

 **Now**

King Gabriel, King Gabriel of Avalor, King Gabriel Nunez. No matter how Elena said it she liked the sound of it as she felt his bare chest rise and fall next to her. Elena smiled as she thought about what happened last night. And a couple of nights ago. And a week ago. Elena had slept with him. They had done it and it felt amazing and wonderful and not what she had expected. She snuggled up against his chest as he put an arm around her.

"I thought you were asleep," said Elena with a flush on her cheeks. Good thing he couldn't really read her thoughts about now.

"I just woke up," he said still a little pink himself. No matter how often they did this together it still felt new. Elena looked down and gently played with the ring on her left hand. Married, they were going to get married. Gabe had proposed, and everything was perfect as she squealed.

Elena took the moment to snuggle against him. He happily put an arm around her as they got comfortable again.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Elena are you still in bed?" asked Francisco knocking at her door. Elena looked panicked at Gabe as he got up and kicked his clothes under the bed. Then went to hide in the bathroom. They may have been engaged but sleeping together was something nobody really knew about. Right now, it really wasn't the time.

"No, I'm up just give me a minute," she said finding her normal gown as she twisted her hair up. She then tossed Gabe his clothes as he was in her bathroom. Gabe put his clothes back on as it didn't look like they fell asleep together. Together the two of them shared a smile as Gabe came back. While they were engaged they weren't exactly married yet, so they kept that part a secret. Although a part of her knew that her abuela had some idea of what was going on.

Gabe was already dressed as Elena finished twisting up her hair.

"I'm coming," she called then looked at Gabe. "We're visiting your parents today, still right?"

At this Gabe nodded still surprised at what Elena was asking for them to do. Tonight, was their engagement party where Elena was going to announce who she picked. They were also going to have to announce a wedding date. She had a few suitors here and there between Lucas and the proposal but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Speaking of, what date did you have in mind?" asked Gabe looking at her. "I still say by the end of the year would be a great time. Like say early December?"

"I like the idea," she said after a minute. "But it would have to be before Navidad and at least two weeks before. So sometime between the first and the seventh would be likely. Well that would be a good time then. I like the idea of getting married on a Friday, so we have the entire weekend to celebrate."

"But the entire city is going to be celebrating the entire week anyway," said Gabe with a knowing smile. He kissed her cheek as Elena shook her head. "So maybe we could make it Monday? Monday is the first though."

"Hmm, we don't really have any other plans in December and it's still five months away, so December works out great. We could start setting up and everything that needs to be done early right after Dia De Los Muertos."

"Well we have to announce a date today."

"Let's just say December 5 then," said Elena as they were dressed and heading down to the dining room. Elena gently took his hand as they walked down as she could only smile. Her family reacted so great to announcing that she and Gabe were engaged. The party was going to be the icing on the cake hoping that it went just as well.

Together the two of them sat at the table with the rest of the family. None of them seemed to bat an eye as Gabe sat with them. In fact, they started their usual ritual of telling each other what they were going to do today. Isabel had school and was going to work on a history project with Cristina and Alejandra. Esteban and Luisa were going to visit with some family. Francisco was going through some of his stuff that was found in the attic. Naomi was going to come with them to Gabe's parents shop.

The blond girl was already down at the carriage as they arrived.

"So, what is this surprise?" asked Naomi after a minute.

"You'll find out when we get there," said Elena after a minute in a sing song voice. Gabe just smiled as Elena laughed some. Naomi quirked an eyebrow as she wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Elena just decided to tell her anyway. "Well it's a tradition to ask family to move into the castle. So today I planned on going and inviting his parents to move in."

"Wow that's a big step," said Naomi. "Then again your getting married so it's bound to happen. Did you guys pick a date yet?"

"Early December and we want to say the fifth," said Elena after a minute. "Or the first."

Rico who was driving just never stopped smiling all morning. Now that Elena had chosen Gabe he hoped that he was going to be in a cushy position. Maybe he would take over the position of captain. All he had to do right now was just go with the flow. And drive them to Gabe's parents house.

Together it was just about an hour-long drive from the castle to the city. He parked out in in the circle around about next to the fountain. Gabe had showed them a way to by pass the line that they could see from the window. One of his cousins, that Elena recognized as Josefina, stopped and waved when she saw them.

Going around back Elena, Gabe, and Naomi all found themselves in the bakery's back room.

"Gabriel!" said Blanca as she saw her son come in from around back. She went over and hugged him as Gabe kissed her cheek. Naomi got a hug next and then Elena did but got a squeeze in there.

"Hi Blanca," said Elena as she said her name for the first time. The last time they were all together his parents insisted on being called by their first names. "Do you care if I talk to you and your Roberto for a minute?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow but said nothing before alerting her husband. Roberto looked up from his what he was doing but still paid attention to his customers. Then Josefina stepped forward to take over at the register. Elena had been told not too long ago that Blanca's nieces helped at the bakery. Gabe and Naomi got themselves comfortable in some seats followed by his parents. It was best to ask them where they felt comfortable.

Elena hadn't told his parents about picking Gabe just yet. She was reserving that as a surprise for… Well, just about right now actually. She thought about what she was going to say before opening her mouth.

"Well it is a tradition to invite the family of the spouse to move in," said Elena as she watched for their reaction. She could see Blanca's green eyes light up and her foot start to tap like an excited puppy. Roberto still looked like he wanted her to finish as he came over. "And I was wondering if you would like to move into the castle."

Naomi looked at her friend and then at his parents wondering how they would react. That sounded exciting, she herself was pretty excited to move in herself.

There easy peasy, this wasn't hard to ask. She knew that she would have to do it eventually. Both of them looked stunned as Blanca got up and squeezed her even tighter then before. Elena could barely breath before she was already asking Gabe and her about what their plans were. Roberto looked stunned too but was smiling just a little before a little confused.

"Let us think… Yes!" said the two voices as they looked at each other. Oh, Elena didn't expect that. Especially how ready Blanca was to move in. Roberto looked at his wife a bit surprised as did Gabe as he came back to get something.

"I'll let you two talk things over," said Elena after a minute.

"What? No, I want to move in," said Blanca looking at her husband who look a little annoyed himself. Then a little hurt that this.

"But what about the bakery?" asked Roberto as Gabe tried to leave the room. Elena was slightly unsure about how to react to the two different opinions. She was going to side with Roberto about talking it over first.

"We're just going to go…" said Gabe.

"No, you don't have to because I think we should. Listen, I want to be there when you start having kids and be there for the wedding and pregnancy," said Blanca softly as Elena just smiled. Elena could easily picture children in her future. "I'd love to be a part of that. And Roberto after not being there with Gabriel, I think you should want to now. It's not like we'll be giving up the shop completely. We could just be closed for another day or cut hours."

Elena looked surprised as she looked over at Roberto. Gabe also looked a little surprised as Roberto just nodded as he seemed to understand that. Roberto just nodded along understanding that. Before her husband could say anything, Blanca pulled Elena by her arm. She got really excited as she opened the door to the steps as she had something to show her. They clambered up the steps and into a nearby guest bedroom. Elena noted that she could see old things Isabel could use for her projects and experiments.

"Wow now that is some big news," said Naomi as she looked Roberto who watched his wife, future daughter in law, and son head upstairs. "Congratulations. I'm just as surprised as you are. Um, Elena has me here to officially be a witness I suppose and would like a move in date." Her blond friend didn't really know what to say either, but she looked excited.

"Oh I could do some of this now," called Blanca as she shooed her husband to worry about baking. He was happy to be getting away from some girl talk. Naomi shrugged before going up the steps to where her best friend and Gabe was.

"What's in the boxes?" asked Elena as she Blanca start to pack things into the spare room in the hall with the rest of her family. Blanca had several looking boxes decorated with flowers and some of them looked very old.

Her elder just smiled as she sat down on the clean bed. She pulled up one box a blue one with stripes on it. "These are the memory boxes. My family has been doing them for years and I have them back for several generations. This one is Gabriel's and mine is that one with the yellow flowers."

Curious Elena pulled the box clearly marked Blanca around a sea of names like Beatriz and Imelda. Carefully Elena opened the box as she could only smile. The first thing she pulled out was a hair ribbon followed by an old toy, some coins, several letters, and a newspaper. Making sure they were all put back Elena was curious to know what was in Gabe's.

She smiled as there was a yellow and white baby blanket, Gabe must have been a small baby. Then she looked at the newspaper that had the day of his birth on it, then another that had his birth announcement.

"This is such a great idea," said Elena as she picked out a ropon. Hopefully they had a chance to use her family and Gabe's. Then she found a memory book that had details about his birth

"I'm glad you think so since I've found boxes for your kids," said Blanca as she winked. Elena found her cheeks burning ever so slightly. It was a bit enviable that Elena would have at least one child. The way Blanca said boxes made her think that she wanted more than one grandchild. "They're just some old hat boxes but I think they'll do nicely."

She nodded mutely as she looked over the other stuff in the box. Everything was just so well organized.

"I have a letter to give to Gabriel," she said after a minute. "For the day he gets married, which will be soon."

"That's a really neat idea," agreed Naomi.

"I can't wait to see it myself one day," said Elena as she rested her head on Gabe's shoulder. He grinned as he found another box that was packed with some of his old stuff as well. She watched as he found a box of old toys as she heard Blanca talking with Naomi about helping her get some boxes.

Together the group stayed and helped pack up a few boxes up to bring right away. Blanca was really excited, thought Elena, before helping her bring a few of them down the stairs and out the back door.

A couple of days later, Elena found herself with her friends and family in the castle sitting room. It was all decorated up or at least close to it at this point. They were all hiding out to surprise Mateo with his birthday. His mother had kept him busy the entire day so that they could get ready. Gabe was on a ladder hanging up the banner with Esteban on the other side as Francisco was directing them.

Luisa was giggling with Blanca about something and both were busy directing the caterers to bring in the food. Roberto was closing down the shop and would be there later. Naomi was busy with Isabel setting up the presents as they were getting ready. Elena wished that his girlfriend was here but she had left for Enchancia a week ago to spend time with her family.

"Guys, I hear voices," said Armando as she turned to everyone in the room. Everything finished what they were doing before going around to a hiding spot. Elena, who was setting up the piñata, hid behind a table. Blanca and Luisa also behind the table with the cake on it. Esteban hid behind the door that was going to swing inside the room. Francisco and Gabe behind the heavy curtains.

It was quiet as they could hear Rafa and Mateo behind the door. "I'm not sure where everyone is Mateo," said Rafa as she turned the door knob. She swung the door open nearly hitting Esteban as Elena wanted to check if he was okay. That didn't seem to matter though as they all burst out into the main room.

"Surprise!" they all shouted as Mateo's jaw dropped. She was happy to see her friend get excited to see everyone. Elena rushed to hug him first before everyone else. Then everyone else started to come by and wish him happy birthday and to give him hugs. Well, almost everyone as Esteban gave him a firm handshake.

"Wow, thanks everyone," he said. Elena gestured to the cake, presents, and piñata wanting him to be the first to pick. "This is really nice I'm glad you remembered. Not that spending the day with my mama was a bad thing."

Elena giggled as he pointed to the gifts. "That's never a bad thing to spend time with your mama first." She handed Mateo her gift first as he opened it. He ripped open the packaging to find a new set of potion bottles. "That's from me and Gabe."

"Ahh, I'm going to get a lot of pairs gifts from you guys now, aren't I?" teased Mateo.

"For now," she said with a laugh. "One day you might get two from us. Too bad Sonia isn't here though to celebrate." She thought of his girlfriend that probably had something waiting for him to open.

"Oh I'll be seeing her tomorrow when I leave to visit her," he said as he looked in the box. So he was going to travel the magical way but not "And the box is really nice too."

"That was my idea, I figured that you could use it for something to hold some of your stuff." Mateo grinned as he saw that the box was nice and wooden with his name engraved on it and designs of jaquins on the corners. It was also heavy enough to store something big like the Codex Maru in it. "Happy birthday Mateo!"

"Gracias Elena," he said giving her a side hug while awkwardly juggling the gift in his other hand.

Mateo then proceeded to get gifts from the rest of his friends. Luisa and Francisco had a special poncho made for him, Naomi gave him some Avaloran chocolate, Esteban had given him a planner, and Isabel made a portable cauldron that lite up anywhere. Rafa had given him his gift back at the house. They had broken open the piñata and then handed out cake. It was a pretty good birthday thought Elena herself as she liked simple parties with close friends and family, just as much as the grand ones. As Rafa and Mateo were leaving, Elena remembered that she had an envelope in her pocket that she had specially made beforehand.

"Mateo before you go," said Elena catching up to him as she hugged him. "Good luck and have fun. I do want you to stop and give this to the royal family of Enchancia. It's a wedding invitation."

"Wow, hand delivered and everything. I'll make sure that they get this, somehow at least," said Mateo as Elena hugged him once again. "This'll be crazy for the next couple of months won't it?"

"Oh, the wedding is a whole other story," said Elena with a small grin. "That was going to be a journey all in itself. Don't forget to have a happy birthday."

He grinned before heading back to his house with his mother. He had his own magical way of getting there as Elena went to find Gabe. They had a lot of planning to do.


End file.
